Above The Law
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: Now that Immortal no longer has power in TNA what's next for Sting and Katie? NO Flames Please
1. Prologue

_Me: Alright guys this is the sequel to Breaking Their Pride :D :D Why am I not posting this on my other account you ask? It's a very long story and trust me it's long. Well enjoy and if you Flame this story meanly without giving me helpful advice or not nice about it or just flame this story to be mean you WILL BE BLOCKED just a warning and I decided to do things a little diffrient this Prologue will be in Katie's POV but all the other Chapters will be in Normal POV. Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Prologue

I've been through a lot this past year. Saving the company I work for…well helping my brother mostly but I did have to do it on my own. And believe me it was not easy. Before I go any further allow me to introduce myself I'm Katie Borden and I am the TNA Vice President. But I wasn't always the Vice President but I think you guys already know that. Before I was though I was in a huge power struggle with Immortal for the past year before I got my position. Let me explain

It started at Bound For Glory in 2010. 10-10-10 that's the date I will never forget. The date that will always be etched in my head. That's the date that started it all. I won a match against Abyss and THEY revealed themselves. Immortal they all make me sick every last one of them. Especially the leaders. Eric Bischoff and Hulk Hogan. They make me sick the most. The Minute they took over TNA was the minute I began fighting.

I was alone at first…well not completely alone. I had my best friend Ally Copeland by my side. I also had Ken Anderson's back until he got injured and I also had Kurt Angle's back. I needed as many people by my side as I can because even Fortune joined them. Fortune consisted of my Husband AJ Styles, Kazarian, Beer Money, Douglas Williams, Matt Morgan and the leader Ric Flair. Flair made me sick the most.

When I first started fighting I decided to go after the World Heavyweight Championship because without that Immortal would be somewhat powerless. But winning the World Heavyweight Championship was easier said than done. I had to go through those Immortal Cronies and I did. Hell along the way Matt betrayed Immortal and Fortune and I got AJ's TV Title in the process. But the first time I challenged Jeff for his title I came up Short.

Darning the second time I was going for his title I first had to blackmail Hogan and Bischoff into giving it to me. It worked too since those guys are idiots. But the journey to getting the title had some major bumps in the road. Ally got punched in the Skull by Jeff Jarrett and had to give up her Knockouts Title and Fortune gave me a few beatings. Hell I almost lost my job getting my title. In fact I put my job on the line…kind of but I did get Bischoff to sign something I wanted him to sign and the second time I went after the title I took it from him and I revealed my plan. I tricked Eric Bischoff to sign 50% of TNA to me.

Running TNA was easier said than done since Eric and Hogan tried to get my power from me every chance I could but they failed each time. They even suffered a big blow because Fortune betrayed them and joined my side. And if that didn't make them panic then they did when my brother the Icon Sting came back to TNA and helped me out.

Another big blow was when Jeff Hardy was either high or on Drugs when he faced me at Victory Road because of that I had to suspend Jeff from the company and his wife Alison hated me at first because of it but I explained what really happened and she understood. In fact she and I have become good friends and since Jeff came back I've been keeping an eye on him for her.

In the Summer Immortal was getting stronger and my side was getting weaker so I called in a good friend of mine to help. Lacey Hellwig the sister of the Ultimate Warrior and a close personal friend of mine thanks to our brothers. When she came in Immortal was once again screwed at getting my belt. I felt victory was getting closer and closer. But then…

My brother started becoming insane like Joker insane and because of that I couldn't have anything to do with him because when Hogan attacked him he did nothing. That wasn't like him at all. I had to do it on my own with my stable the Entourage which consists of myself, Ally, Ivory Williams, Lakeisha Davis-Hughes, Eliza LoMonaco and Lily Covell but even then I couldn't do it on my own so I had to realign myself with Sting.

Bound for Glory was our make it or break it point when Sting challenged Hogan to a match at the PPV it if Hogan lost he would have no choice but to hand the company back to Dixie Carter. When Sting won the match. That was the ultimate victory it felt great getting the company back. The Impact after Bound For Glory Dixie put me and Sting in charge of Impact Wrestling and made me the Vice President of TNA. I knew that TNA would be back to normal

…Or Would It

_Me: Well there's a short summery about what's happened in Breaking Their Pride :D The next Chapter is Chapter 1 :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D (Unless You're a Flamer then be respectful and keep your mouth shut please)_


	2. Chapter 1 October 27, 2011

_Me: Alright guys here is the first Chapter of Above The Law :D :D Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 1 October 27, 2011 (October 19, 2011)

"Next month huh?" Katie asked as she was talking to Ally on the Phone "Sounds great I bet you're really excited."

"_You bet I can't wait till Chris and I are finally married." _Ally smiled _"You and Allen will be there right?"_

"Of Course I am your Maid of Honor and Allen is Chris's best man." Katie smiled

"_Oh yeah I forgot sorry just too excited." _Ally said

"It's ok I forgive you I was like that when I was going to marry Allen." Katie smiled more

"_Speaking of our guys what are they doing right now?" _Ally asked

"Well Chris is doing you know what and I'm stuck here doing your assistant work." Allen said taking the phone away "When will you be coming back for good?"

"_When I'm fully used to Chrissy being a heel again." _Ally said

"Ally when I aligned myself with Ric it took Katie a month to get used to my heel turn." Allen said

"_She's stronger than me." _Ally playfully whined

"Then become as stronger than her." Allen said "Make that a challenge."

"_Hey be glad you have power there." _Ally said

"I can't fire people and I don't get a raise yet so what's the point?" Allen asked

"Give me back the phone before you tell her your life story." Katie laughed as she took back the phone "See you tomorrow Ally."

"_Ok." _Ally laughed _"Bye Katie bye Alison." _She laughed hard hanging up

"I seriously hate it when you guys call me that." Allen mumbled

"Hey would you rather I call you Christina?" Katie asked as she laughed more

"Don't give me that girl's name!" Allen yelled as he laughed

"Did he call me a girl?" Chris asked as he stood in the doorway laughing a bit

"Yep feel free to kill him." Katie smiled

"You stink Katie." Allen said laughing as he got up and ran laughing

"Get back here Alison." Chris said laughing chasing Allen

"Make me Christina!" Allen yelled laughing

"Now time to go see my least favorite human being." Katie said packing up her laptop and walking to Steve's office

"What's up B?" Lacey asked walking up to her

"Hey Hellraiser." Katie smiled "Nothing much just going to Steve's office to help him run the show."

"Why is he running the show with you again?" Lacey asked

"Dixie wants us to both run the show." Katie said "We both did save the company after all. And you and Traci are in charge of the Knockouts so it's all good." She smiled as she walked in Steve's office but didn't see him there

"Sweetness he's not here want to throw a party?" Lacey asked as she smiled happily

"Nah I can't I got work to do." Katie said plugging in her laptop and turning it on

"Come on you can skip work tonight and hang out with us." Lacey smiled

"Now I see why our brothers sucked as a tag team." Katie said rolling her eyes

"Oh so you're saying my brother was the one who goofed off the most?" Lacey asked

"Yeah." Katie said doing some work

"That is so true!" Lacey yelled then she laughed

"Hey Lacey, Katie I have someone you should meet." Traci smiled walking in the doorway with a girl that looked between 18 and 20 "This is my sister Shiloh she'll be debuting tonight against Gail."

"Nice to meet you Shiloh." Lacey smiled shaking her hand

"You too Traci." Shiloh smiled shaking her hand "And you too Katie. Thank you from saving my sister from getting tortured by Karen."

"It's what I do." Katie smiled "Good luck tonight Shiloh."

"Thanks." Shiloh smiled "Lacey Traci is going out to ringside with me tonight want to join?"

"You want me to?" Lacey asked

"Sure." Shiloh smiled

"Ok." Lacey smiled as she got up "I'll see you later." She said as her, Traci, and Shiloh left

"Time to finish work." Katie said as she worked some more and saw Steve walk in "Where the hell were you?"

"Busy working." Steve said "Making a Number 1 contender's match."

"Against?" Katie asked as Steve sat down

"Joe and Robert." Steve said "You still got a rematch want to use it?"

"Nah I said last night I'll only go after the title again when I feel like I have to and right now I don't have to." Katie said working "Right now I need to keep the X Division title though."

"Let me guess Aries is still an idiot?" Steve asked

"Yeah and a pervert at BFG he tried to get some boob from me." Katie said

"He needs to stop." Steve said strictly

"Why do you think I make him my bitch every time he faces me for the title?" Katie asked finishing her work

"I hate it when you talk like that." Steve said

"I'll keep doing it." Katie said as she watched the Knockouts match

"Who's the new girl?" Steve asked

"Shiloh Brookshaw." Katie said "Apparently she'll be going by Shiloh Brooks out in the ring."

"Traci hire her?" Steve asked

"Yeah because apparently Karen somehow hired Gail Kim behind their backs." Katie said "And she knows she doesn't have power over the Knockouts Traci does. In fact I think Traci needs help." She smirked getting up as Shiloh won the match and Katie left and walked to the ring "Hit Monster." She said as the theme song guy played _Monster _by _Paramore _and she walked out to the ring "Hey Jarrett I have some bad news for you." She smirked

"What is it Borden!" Karen yelled

"You see Traci isn't the only one in charge of the Knockouts anymore." Katie smirked more "Along with Traci the new Co VP's of the TNA Knockouts are Lacey Hellraiser and Shiloh Brooks!" She smirked as Karen, Ashley (Madison), Chloe and Gail were throwing fits while Lacey, Traci and Shiloh were smirking and Katie went to the back

"That was fun." Katie smiled as she went back to Steve's office and saw Ivory and Robert in there "Glad you guys came."

"What's up Katie?" Robert asked

"Ok Ivory may hate me for this but I'm turning you heel Robert." Katie said

"Katie." Ivory whined

"Let me finish." Katie said "At the Macon tapings you'll turn heel and win the TNA World Heavyweight Championship then you'll be in a feud with Allen and Ivory for the title."

"You're giving me and Robert title shots?" Ivory asked then smiled "I can handle this."

"I'm not comfortable with Ivory going after the title Katie." Robert said sounding worried

"She deserves it and besides who better to react to your heel turn than Ivory am I right?" Katie asked

"What if I injure her?" Robert asked worrying some more

"You won't just be careful with her ok?" Katie asked

"Fine I'll do it." Robert said admitting defeat "I won't like it though."

"Yay thank you Bobby." Lacey smiled happily hugging him and kissing his cheek

"Anything for you Ivory." Robert smiled rubbing his cheek as the two of them left

"Wow one night that everything went smoothly for once." Katie smiled as she packed up and got ready to leave "Haven't had those since Hogan took over." She smiled walking out of Steve's office "I can get used to this."

_Me: What a smooth night so far huh? No BS from Hogan or Immortal :D :D To me that sounds like a good night :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	3. Chapter 2 Part 1 November 3, 2011

_Me: Hey Guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's a two part one lol (Double taping in Macon) Oh I didn't explain this last Chapter but I decided to put the Dates of the Chapters in some of them like this one :D :D And the Dates that have () Around them darning the taping Chapters are the actual date that chapter has happened. Only the Impact Chapters will have that. The PPV And Filler Chapters will not and have the real dates only alright? Anyway I would like to think MusicIsLife2 For reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 2 Part 1 November 3, 2011 (October 26, 2011)

"Garrett you don't have to apologize to your dad." Katie told Garrett Bischoff as they were in her office "Tell him fuck you and kick his ass."

"It's not that easy Katie." Garrett said sadly

"Sure it is I'll do it to Steve watch." Katie said as Steve walked in "Hey Steve fuck you."

"What did I do this time?" Steve asked not bothered by it as he sat down and got some papers to look at

"Nothing I'm showing Garrett here that he can stand up to his dad like I stand up to you." Katie said

"Garrett's situation could be different Katie and besides he's not a pipe bomb like you." Steve said

"I'm teaching him to be one." Katie told him "Hey Garrett you want me to go out with you for backup in case your dad brings his fuck buddies?"

"I'll be ok Katie really." Garrett said getting up and smiling "Thanks for the help."

"Anytime." Katie smiled as Garrett left and Katie watched more Impact on the TV

"What's going on?" Steve asked reading more paper work

"Gail and Ashley facing Britney and Brianna for the Knockout tag team championships." Katie said doing more paper work "Oh did you know that Ella is dating Ronnie?"

"Ronnie from the Crappy Shore?" Steve asked raising an eye brow "I thought she hated that show?"

"I thought so too but she told me she met Ronnie while her and Thea (Rosita) Were getting ice cream and they since then they hooked up and liked each other." Katie said

"I'm surprised it's not Ally." Steve said laughing

"Believe me if I was Ally she would be on Jersey Shore." Katie said laughing

"Speaking of Ally where is she?" Steve asked

"Making out with the one guy she loves way more than every guy on the Jersey Shore." Katie said laughing

"I just saw him and he was running from Rob." Steve said laughing

"Dude he sucks as a heel." Katie said laughing

"That he does." Steve said as he stopped laughing "That he does."

"No freaking way they cheated!" Katie yelled as she saw Gail and Ashley with the Knockout tag title belts

"Do something about it like you did to Katarina (Winter) when she used blood spit to win the title off Ivory when she did." Steve said

"This time is different Steve." Katie said "I didn't see them do it and…Shiloh will do something." She smirked as Shiloh was out there and it was announced that her and a tag team partner of her choice would face off against them

"Who's her tag team partner?" Steve asked

"Looks like its Aerlyn." Katie said as Shiloh and Aerlyn went in the ring and the match began

"Shiloh had this job for almost a week and already she's serious about this." Steve smiled

"She wants revenge for what the five of them did to her sister." Katie said as Aerlyn hit a Samoan drop on Ashley and pinned her and won "Alright guys!" She smiled happily

"It's like it's our way of getting back at everyone who was aligned with Immortal." Steve smiled

"That it is." Katie smiled as Garrett was out in the ring "Remember Garrett make your dad your bitch!"

"That does not sound right." Steve said

"So?" Katie asked as she laughed as Eric walked out to the ring

"I'm glad he didn't grow up with your Influence." Steve said laughing and slowly

"You're saying I'm a bad influence?" Katie asked

"Maybe." Steve said laughing

"You'll thank me for me being the way I am one day trust me." Katie smiled as Garrett started beating up Eric "Make him your bitch Garrett!" She said happily

"Shut up." Steve said laughing like he's embarrassed

"Make me." Katie smirked as Ivory and Robert walked in "You guys know what to do tonight?"

"You bet." Ivory smiled "He turns heel and I kick his ass right?"

"Pretty much." Katie smiled "Wow you're taking this better than Ally is with Chris's heel turn."

"Well I dated Robert since January and he was a heel then and I usually hang out with him off screen so it's good." Ivory smiled

"Well good luck tonight guys." Katie smiled as her and Robert left

"She's taking it better than you were when Allen turned heel last year." Steve said

"Not true." Katie said quickly turning away

"You were calling me and crying and saying Allen didn't love you." Steve said

"Katie was doing what?" Allen asked as he walked in

"Last year when you turned against her she was calling me and crying and was saying you didn't love her." Steve said

"I was surprised by his heel turn." Katie said quickly again

"It's ok Katie I heard the conversation and we talked that night am I right?" Allen asked

"We did." Katie smiled

"So don't worry alright?" Allen asked

"I won't." Katie said then smirked "Besides I made you my bitch a couple times."

"Katie!" Steve yelled

"Was that in the ring or at our house?" Allen asked as he smirked at Katie

"Allen!" Steve yelled

"She started it." Allen said quickly

"Well now I'm finishing it." Steve said as Robert and James's match was on

"So you're really giving me a title shot?" Allen asked

"Yeah you deserve it." Katie smiled

"Don't forget she's giving Ivory a shot as well." Steve smirked

"After I am she is." Allen smirked "Remember?"

"I missed that part." Steve said as Robert won the title and turned heel and Ivory ran down and slapped him and hit Blossoms Wind on him

"Oh Snap Robert is in trouble when he gets back to his room." Allen laughed

"Giggity." Katie giggled

"You guys are something you know that?" Steve asked as he softly laughed and shook his head

"Whatever." Katie laughed "Let's get ready for the next tapings."

"Need me I'll get ready to Kick Chris's ass." Allen said laughing as he kissed Katie then walking out of their office.

_Me: Sorry guys hardly any action this week (Guess that's what happens when you're a full time authority figure lol) Hopefully next Chapter is better :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D (Unless you want to flame then just please don't say anything. Thank you)_


	4. Chapter 2 Part 2 November 10, 2011

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and it's a long one too with some Katie action finally :D Anyway I would like to think MusicIsLife2 and Miss-RKO For reviewing the last Chapter :D :D And I would like to think Miss-RKO for reviewing Chapter 1, Favoriting this story and puting this on her alerts and for adding me as a favorite author and putting me on her Alert :D :D you rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 2 Part 2 November 10, 2011 (October 26, 2011)

"Blah blah blah." Katie said sounding bored as she was in her office "Ivory I just translated what your Boyfriend is basically saying right now."

"Don't be mean." Ivory whined

"Well I am." Katie smirked "I need something to do since I'm cooped up in here all the time now."

"Put yourself in some matches then." Ivory suggested "Since you became VP you've been stuck in this office."

"True but I have a lot of work to do." Katie said "Being VP doesn't mean I can goof off and tell off everyone. On the Brightside I have Steve helping me and I'm his boss." She smirked

"I wish I was the bosses of my sisters." Ivory said with a smile "That would be cool."

"Believe me it is." Katie smiled happily as she saw Garrett "Hey Garrett!" she yelled happily

"What's up Katie?" Garrett asked as he walked in

"Just to let you know even if you don't want it. I got your back against Phil (Gunner) tonight." Katie smiled "Because knowing your dad he'll have is Immortal fuck buddies just waiting to screw you over."

"Thanks Katie." Garrett smiled

"Hell I'll let you borrow one of my themes." Katie smiled more as she got out her phone "Tell me which theme you want to use."

"Any of the four you use right now?" Garrett asked

"You bet." Katie smiled

"Well I always liked it when you went out on Diamond Eyes so I'll go out on that." Garrett said shyly

"Alright." Katie smiled as she texted Ally

_Ally when Garrett and I go out tell the theme song guy to play Diamond Eyes-Katie_

"You know what's great about Ally being here?" Katie asked as she smiled

"What?" Ivory asked as they saw Allen go by the office and wave

"Ally doesn't waste her time in playing Video Games all day unlike my second assistant!" Katie smiled and yelled loud enough for Allen to hear

"You love me for it!" Allen smiled as he continued to walk past

"True." Katie smiled as Tommy (Crimson) Won against Elijah (The Pope)

"Well my match is next." Garrett said nervously

"You'll have me don't worry." Katie smiled

"Alright." Garrett said still sounding nervous as he and Katie walked out of the locker room

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall introducing first representing Immortal Gunner!" Christy announced as Phil's theme played and he came out and did his normal entrance and when he got in the ring he waited for Garrett

"And his opponent accompanied to the ring by the TNA X Division Champion Katie Borden Garrett Bischoff!" Christy announced as one of Katie's themes _Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _by _Shinedown_ played and Garrett and Katie came out and as they were walking to the ring Katie was giving him a pep talk and when he got in the ring he looked at Katie and she nodded her head then he turned around and the match started.

"_I know he'll do fine…no he'll do great." _Katie thought as she clutched her title belt on her shoulder and her pink and black bat in her hand as Garrett was doing great but then the bell rang as Eric and Flair hit the ring and Garrett got out as Katie checked to make sure he was ok then went to the back with him.

"Ok despite your dad and the man to have invented genital herpies coming in and ruining it all you did pretty good out there Bischoff." Katie smiled as they were in the back

"You really think so?" Garrett asked as he smiled

"You bet." Katie smiled "From now on I'm over seeing your training."

"You'll really train me?" Garrett asked

"You bet." Katie smiled as her iPhone played _Slay Me (Remix) _and she automatically answered it "Talk to me."

"_James got attacked." _Steve said quickly

"What!" Katie yelled "Who did this? What conduction is he in?"

"_I don't know I'm finding that out right now." _Steve said quickly _"Meanwhile watch what's going on out there for me will you?"_

"Of course." Katie said quickly

"_And tell Allen and Frankie (Kazarian)." _Steve said

"You can count on me." Katie said hanging up "James got attacked."

"Who did it?" Garrett asked as they Ran toward Fortune's locker room

"He doesn't know." Katie said as they ran inside "James got attacked."

"What?" Allen and Frankie asked in shock

"I don't know what exactly happened but Steve said he was panicking which means it's not good." Katie said

"Where are they?" Frankie asked

"Call Steve and ask him I got to watch what's going on in the ring." Katie said as they nodded their heads and Katie and Garrett quickly ran to a monitor

"Nice the X Division match is on." Katie smiled as she watched it "Jesse better win this."

"Been paying close attention to what's been going on in the X Division for a while?" Garrett asked

"Better than I have been while I held the World title." Katie said "And if Kash and Aries think they're getting my title they got another thing coming." She said as Jesse won

"Hey are you going to give Jesse a shot?" Garrett asked

"Hell freaking yeah I am." Katie smiled happily as Kid Kash went down to the ring

"Garrett if there is any stupid shit going on you and Ally are in charge while I'm out there." Katie growled as she saw Kid Kash hold a X Division title contract "That's fake." She growled then her face turned red as Kash said Katie signed the contract as well "BULLSHIT HE OR ARIES SIGNED IT FOR ME!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as Jesse signed the contract and was attacked by Kash then soon Aries joined in "I'll be back." She growled as she ran down to the ring and chased Aries and Kash out then went to check on Jesse. "Are you ok?" She asked him

"I will be." Jesse said out of breath as Katie got a microphone

"Hey Aries and Kash after your recent actions over the past few weeks and what you did tonight FORGING my name on a FAKE contract and having Jesse over here sign it. Well I got news for you. At Turning Point there WILL Be a X Division title match you two ain't gonna be in it though." Katie smirked as Aries and Kash threw a fit and Katie smirked more as they went to the back and after a few minutes later so did Katie and Jesse

"Thanks for standing up for me Katie." Jesse smiled as they were in the back

"Hey it's what I do." Katie smiled "Anyway good luck on Sunday."

"Thanks you too." Jesse smiled as he walked away

"Now time to go back in my office." Katie said as her iPhone played _Slay Me (Remix) _again and she picked it up "Talk to me."

"_I need you to help me convince James not to wrestle tonight." _Steve said

"He wants to wrestle?" Katie asked

"_Yeah and he's in no condition to!" _Steve yelled

"First off don't yell at me." Katie growled "Second he's not going to listen to you?" She asked

"_No." _Steve said in a panic

"Nice I have more respect for the guy." Katie smiled happily

"_You can't be serious Katie!" _Steve said in disbelief

"I am." Katie smirked as Steve was complaining and she made a static noise with her mouth "Steve…you're…breaking….up….hit….a dead….spot." She said hanging up laughing

"You are a horrible sister you know that?" Allen asked as he walked up to her

"Hey if Steve can't convince James not to wrestle tonight what makes you think I can?" Katie asked "Face it no matter what happens tonight James is wrestling. I mean if he changes his mind I understand but right now it doesn't seem like it." She said

"No comment." Was all Allen said

"Don't you have a match with Chris?" Katie asked

"We'll talk later." Allen said kissing her cheek and walking away

"I think I know what he means by talking." Katie smirked as she walked back in her office and saw Ally and Ivory in there "Hey guys." She smiled sitting down

"Someone had a good night so far." Ally smiled

"Finally got some action in." Katie smiled

"We saw." Ivory smiled

"So what's up?" Katie asked

"Well we were talking with the girls earlier and we think we should disband the Entourage since TNA is basically back to normal." Ivory said

"You know I was thinking the same thing." Katie said "I mean with Immortal basically out of power we have nothing to fight for as a group so we should disband."

"We can still team up right?" Ally asked

"Of course." Katie smiled

"Alright." Ivory smiled as Allen won his match because Chris almost used a screwdriver again

"You know all Chris does is steal Allen's ideas." Katie said laughing

"Shut up Borden!" Ally yelled joking with her

"Make me Copeland." Katie joked some more as the 6 man tag team match was on "Too bad Allen and I have to stay till then end and so does Ivory and Robert."

"So Chrissy and I can leave?" Ally asked

"If you want so you can start getting 'busy'." Katie said shuttering

"Thank you." Ally smiled happily as she got up "Bye guys." She smiled as she left

"Aren't you and Allen sharing a room with them?" Ivory asked pointing at the doorway

"Hey better they get it on when we're not there then when we are right?" Katie asked

"Good point." Ivory said after a minute as Robert went out to the ring and Ivory got up "I'll see you later Katie." She said running out to the ring

"Alright." Katie said packing up her things "I'm tired and just want to get some sleep." As she watched James hardly get out there and Robert pinning him and Allen and Ivory running out there with Steve behind them then Allen wanted a match with Robert and Steve made the match and made Ivory the Special guest referee "Finally the show is over!" She said finishing packing and laid down on the couch "Now I can go back to the hotel and rest." She said as she waited for Allen

_Me: Two tapings in a row in one night can sure make a person tired huh? Lol Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	5. Chapter 3

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And as you guys see the chapter is titled diffriently well it's because the tapings are over and those are the dates are the dates in the Chapters :D :D Anyway I would like to think MusicIsLife2 For reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D Oh this Chapter has hints of a Lemon just a warning. Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 3 October 26, 2011/October 27, 2011

"If Ally and Chris are in there doing it I blame you." Allen said as he and Katie arrived at the Hotel

"Hey they left before us and we had to be the last to leave." Katie said as they walked and checked in then went to the elevator.

"Why did we have to be the last to leave?" Allen asked

"Steve, Lacey, Traci, Shiloh and I were in a meeting with Traci and you were my ride there so you had to wait." Katie said

"Thanks for boring me for two hours." Allen said

"You were playing the 360 in my office." Katie said as it stopped on their floor and they got off

"You're checking the room first." Allen whispered as they stopped at their room

"Why me?" Katie whispered

"You sent Chris and Ally back here early so you should check first." Allen whispered as he smirked

"You owe me." Katie whispered sounding annoyed as she put her Card Key in the door and softly opened it and saw it dark then turned on the light and saw Chris and Ally on their bed under the covers cuddling. "It's safe." She whispered as Allen walked in

"Good they're under the covers." Allen whispered as he put his bag down

"And sleeping heavily." Katie whispered as she got in her bag and got in it quietly and pulled out one of Allen's black T shirts and her black and white plaid pajama pants and she quietly changed into them while Allen changed into his pajama pants and looked at Katie "I know you're looking at me."

"So?" Allen asked as he smirked

"We can't when Ally and Chris share a room with us." Katie whispered as she laid down in her's and Allen's bed

"They try why can't we?" Allen asked as he whispered as he laid down next to Katie and put them both under the covers

"Are you sure?" Katie asked as she whispered

"Hey like I said they try to do it why can't we?" Allen asked as he smirked and he pulled the covers over them

"I like the way you think." Katie whispered as her and Allen kissed passionately and after a few minutes they deepened the kiss and Allen licked her bottom lip for entrance and Katie opened her mouth and let his tongue in as she let her tongue fight for dominance and after a few minutes Allen won and his tongue explored her mouth for a few then they broke apart for air then he went down to kiss her neck and she tried keeping her moans in but one escaped and she quickly covered her mouth

"Sorry." She whispered

"Hey you didn't hear me complain did you?" Allen asked as he whispered and smirked

"No." Katie smirked back as her and Allen kissed again then he smirked and lifted up her shirt and gently fondled her a bit and she let another soft moan escape but right now she didn't care as Allen went to suck on her right nipple and fondle the left one.

"Now I know you guys are not doing it right now." Ally said half asleep as Katie and Allen quickly stopped and pretended they were cuddling

"What's going on babe?" Chris said waking up

"Jones and Borden over there were doing the do over there." Ally said laughing

"We were not." Katie said

"I heard you moaning and heard Allen over there get himself some boob." Ally said laughing some more

"The nerve!" Chris said pretending to be mad "We don't have sex when you're sleeping!"

"Oh that is BS you two do it all the time!" Allen said laughing

"Yeah and we always wonder why we always share a room with you." Katie said giggling

"Whatever." Ally giggled as she pulled the covers over her and Chris "Night."

"Night Ally." Katie giggled as she turned to Allen "They found out."

"Now they know how we feel." Allen whispered back

"Yeah." Katie whispered "But you owe me when we get home."

"Don't worry I'll make sure to pay that debt." Allen smiled as he winked at her and she giggled and she cuddled in his chest

"I love you." Katie whispered

"Love you too Kate." Allen whispered as the both of them went to sleep

"Tonight you're screwed Ally." Katie smirked as her and Ally were at Breakfast the next morning

"How come?" Ally asked as she ate some cereal

"Because Beavis and Butthead are on tonight and I'm forcing you to watch it." Katie smirked

"No you're not!" Ally yelled almost knocking over her cereal

"Yeah I am." Katie smirked "Maybe next time you won't force me to watch Jersey Shore."

"I'm sorry ok I'm sorry please don't make me watch that stupid show." Ally begged

"Sorry." Katie smirked

"You're evil." Ally whimpered softly

"Don't you forget it." Katie smirked as she ate a piece of Bacon "So off topic you and Chris chose a date for the wedding?"

"Yeah we're getting married on the 20th." Ally smiled excitedly "I can't wait." She said bouncing up and down

"Calm down Ally we know you're excited ok but don't get too excited ok?" Katie asked

"Sorry Katie." Ally said calming down a bit and eating more of her cereal "I can't help it though and you were the same way when you were going to marry Allen."

"I remember." Katie smiled eating more Bacon "I can't wait till your wedding day comes either I mean think about it you and Chris will finally be together after months of taking it slow."

"Hey we have a bigger age difference between us than you and Allen." Ally said

"How huge is it again?" Katie asked

"15 years." Ally said

"Whoa." Katie said

"I know it don't matter to me though. I love Chris and he loves me so we're good." Ally smiled happily

"I'm glad sis." Katie smiled finishing her bacon. Katie and Ally were sisters but only by marriage since Katie's half sister Carrie married Ally's Brother Adam (Edge) so they were half sisters in law

"Thanks sis." Ally smiled finishing her cereal "And thanks for being there for me Katie. Through all this both happy and bad. It means a lot to me."

"Anytime and thanks for being there for me as well." Katie smiled "I mean to be honest if it weren't for you then I may have not made it out of the battle with Immortal in one piece."

"I'm pretty sure you had help." Ally smiled as her and Katie got up and they walked back to their room

"I know but you're closer to me than anyone besides Allen." Katie said "You're even closer to me than Lacey is."

"You mean it?" Ally asked

"I do." Katie smiled as she hugged Ally "Hell Lacey is the only person I grew up with besides Fayne who I really get along with."

"Who's Fayne?" Ally asked

"Best Friend since WCW." Katie smiled

"But I thought you hated Sylevette, Rochelle, Alexis and Natasha and the rest of the Wolfpac sisters?" Ally said

"I do but I'm best friends with my Brother's Old Tag Team partners." Katie smiled

"You mean Lacey and…Luger has a sister?" Ally asked

"Yep." Katie smiled "Trust me Fayne and I got along in the WCW days when we traveled with our brothers and we were clean unlike the Wolfpac sisters." Katie smiled

"Nice." Ally smiled

"And she was pretty strong too." Katie smiled then smirked and got an idea "Hey Karen wants to be in charge of the Knockouts I'll let her try." She smirked as she got out her iPhone and dialed a number

_Me: Wonder what Katie is planning? Whatever it is it's not good for Karen and her cronies. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	6. Chapter 4

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's another Filler. This and the next one will be then it'll be the Final Resoultion Chapter :D :D Anyway I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 4 October 31, 2011

"Alright Skylar let's get you as much candy as you can." Katie smiled as she was taking her and Allen's 6 year old adoptive daughter Skylar Trick Or Treating

"Ok mommy." Skylar smiled as she was dressed as a Vampire Princess and they went to houses and got some Candy and other Halloween treats. Skylar knew that Katie wasn't her real mom but she always thought of her as one and Katie was the only person to treat her right besides her Aunt Angela

"You're going to get more than your brothers I bet." Katie smiled as Skylar's bag was half full "Don't forget I'm going to have to check your candy when we get back home ok?"

"The candy might be bad?" Skylar asked

"That and bad people might have did something bad to it." Katie said

"Those evil people!" Skylar yelled and Katie softly laughed

"I'll protect you from the bad Candy Skylar." Katie smiled hugging her

"Yay for mommy." Skylar smiled

"Hey its Aunt Wendy's house want to see if she has any candy?" Katie asked as she smiled referring to Allen's Ex Wife's house and she and Katie were friends

"Ok mommy." Skylar smiled as they went up to Wendy's house and knocked

"Hello?" Windy asked as she opened the door with a bowl of Candy

"Trick or Treat." Skylar smiled happily

"Katie, Skylar good to see you again." Windy smiled as she put some Candy in Skylar's bag "How have you been?"

"We've been good." Katie smiled "Better now that work has gotten better."

"That's good." Wendy smiled "Staying here in Gainesville long?"

"Love too but I can't Skylar and I are flying down to Orlando tomorrow I ran out of assignments for her to do." Katie said referring to the fact that Skylar is half home schooled half goes to regular school. "Plus I got classes myself." She said

"Hopefully you can stay up here next time more." Wendy smiled

"Hopefully." Katie smiled "Well we'll see you later Wendy." She smiled trying to walk away but Wendy stopped her

"Katie wait." Wendy said stopping her "Can I tell you something?"

"Sure Wendy what's up?" Katie smiled

"You know that girl who hangs out with Karen who looks like her?" She asked

"Liliana?" Katie asked and Wendy nodded her head

"Watch out for her. She's the reason why Allen's and my marriage didn't work." She said and Katie's eyes widened

"Allen had an affair?" Katie asked in shock

"Yeah I don't know how that witch did it but she did. Watch out for her Katie." She said and Katie nodded her head

"Thanks Wendy." Katie said as she and Skylar walked away "See you later."

"Alright you and Skylar take care." She smiled as they walked away

"_Allen had an affair? But he's not like that I know he's not." _Katie thought as her and Skylar went to more houses to get Candy

"Am I going to have more candy than Ajay, Avery and Albey?" Skylar asked as they were going to the last of the houses

"I don't know sweetheart but I hope so." Katie smiled as they walked back to their house "I bet we stayed out longer than them."

"I hope so." Skylar smiled happily

"Besides we got to get back to watch Raw tonight with the Muppets Aunt Carrie has cousin Selena with her tonight." Katie smiled

"I want to meet the Muppets." Skylar pouted adorability as she crossed her arms

"The next time they're on Raw I'll have Aunt Carrie take you with her ok?" Katie asked

"Ok Mommy." Skylar smiled hugging Katie's leg and they walked up to their house and Katie stopped "Mommy?"

"They're here." Katie smirked "Want to see how much Candy they have?" She asked and Skylar nodded her head "Let's go." She smirked as she opened the door and saw Allen check the boys' candy "Move aside person with the most candy coming through." She smiled as she carried Skylar's candy in for her and put it down

"How did you get that much candy?" Allen asked

"They were out longer Dad." Ajay pouted

"We should have been out longer daddy." Avery pouted

"We would have but Albey is too young to be out this late." Allen said checking their candy some more

"Next year we're going with Aunty Katie." Ajay whined. When Katie got married to Allen she asked the boys to call her Aunty instead of mom because she didn't want to take Wendy's place

"Nice I'm the favorite." Katie smiled

"Shut it Aunty Katie." Allen whined "And Ajay don't you dare pick favorites in front of me." He whined some more

"Sure he can." Katie smirked "Guys how about you get ready for Raw while your dad and I check out the candy."

"Ok Mommy." Skylar smiled as her and the boys' left the room

"Hey Allen can I ask you something?" Katie asked

"Anything." Allen smiled as he was checking the candy

"Was there anything between you and Liliana?" Katie asked as she was helping out Allen and he stopped

"Let me guess Wendy told you?" Allen asked as he sighed and Katie nodded "I might as well tell you. Yes I did have an affair with Liliana but only because I was going through a rough patch and I didn't know to deal with it so I started dating Liliana because she was always there for me then Wendy found out and we divorced later on I broke up with Liliana because I caught her in bed with someone else."

"Oh man I am so sorry Allen." Katie said feeling bad for him

"Don't I was thinking of breaking up her anyway because of the way I got with her." Allen said then smiled "Besides we got to thank her."

"How come?" Katie asked

"Because if I didn't have an affair with her you and I would have never have been together." Allen smiled at her "And before you ask when we dated and got closer my heart was in it 100% and still is." He smiled at her and she hugged him

"I love you baby." Katie smiled

"Love you too Katie." Allen smiled back as he hugged her back

_Me: Oh man AJ having an affair. I hope he doesn't have one behind Katie's back. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	7. Chapter 5

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D This is the one where Katie and AJ talk about his injury. Anyway I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 5 November 8, 2011

"A grade 2 high sprain huh?" Katie asked as Allen got back from the Dr.'s from getting his Ankle checked out. Over the weekend darning Allen's match at a TNA House Show in Battle Creek, Michigan Allen hurt his ankle "Those take two to four weeks to heal and Turning Point is this Sunday"

"What are we going to do?" Allen asked as he was on the couch with his ankle up playing _Modern Warfare 3_

"There are two things we can do. Hope for your Ankle to heal by Sunday or you and Ivory switch places and she takes your spot in the World Championship match." Katie said

"Wait till Sunday and hope for the best." Allen said as he played some more

"Normally I would let you but that Ankle looks pretty bad." Katie said as she put some noodles for Stir Fry on to boil "I don't want it to where it's broken."

"It won't be." Allen said "And don't forget Immortal doesn't control TNA any more so you don't have to worry about anyone being injured."

"You know how I am when you're injured." Katie said sounding worried as she stirred the noodles so they wouldn't stick to the pan

"You worry about me I know." Allen said playing some more "But I'll be ok." He said

"I hope so." Katie said cooking some more

"Don't worry ok and if it does come down to it Replace me in the match with Ivory and I'll be the special guest referee ok?" Allen asked "Only at the last Minute though."

"Alright." Katie said as she drained the noodles then went to cut up the meat "I hope that you can compete on Sunday though."

"I hope so too." Allen said as Skylar came back in from playing

"I'm back Mommy." Skylar smiled as she went up to Katie

"Alright Sweetie go and practice adding by 2 ok?" Katie asked pointing at Skylar's small school desk she set up for when Skylar learns at home

"Ok mommy." Skylar smiled as she went to her desk and practiced her math

"Hey Skylar how about you skip school for the day and come play video games with me." Allen smiled playing some more

"No Skylar." Katie said glaring at Allen as Skylar worked on her Math some more "Allen she has to stay caught up when she misses school."

"One day won't hurt." Allen said

"Yes one day will hurt." Katie said "She can't have any days off yet. At school or here at home."

"You're no fun." Allen grumbled as he was playing some more and Katie started cooking the meat

"Skylar when Lunch is done I want to check your work ok?" Katie asked

"Ok Mommy." Skylar smiled as Katie added the noodles to the meat and she added the soy sauce to it and started mixing it

"Hey Katie after lunch then can she quit for the day?" Allen asked

"We'll see." Katie said as she smiled as she finished the stir fry and put it on Plates for the three of them "Lunch time guys." She said as she sat the table and Skylar came over to the table and handed Katie her Math and she quickly checked it "Pretty good Skylar you're getting better and better by the minute."

"Thank you Mommy." Skylar smiled as she sat down and started eating and Allen slowly walked in

"If I knew how much pain you were in then I would have handed your plate." Katie said as Allen sat down

"Got to Practice sooner or later." Allen said as he started eating "And I chose sooner."

"Well I hope you'll be ok in time and don't get more hurt along the way." Katie said as she started eating as well

"I'll be ok trust me." Allen said eating "You know since you became VP you've been acting different."

"How so?" Katie asked

"You've been acting more mature." Allen said "And making more mature decisions…Besides sticking your nose in the Bischoff family business.

"Hey Garrett needs back up and I've known the guy since I was in diapers." Katie said eating some more

"But while he was Jackson James you tried killing him for screwing you over in your matches." Allen said eating some more

"That's when he didn't have a backbone." Katie said watching her mouth in front of Skylar "Now that he does I'm not going to kill him. Instead I'm helping him with his dad."

"You mean watch him kick his dads butt then you go after the other Immortal members?" Allen asked

"Pretty much." Katie smiled eating some more

"Won't you need more back up?" Allen asked

"When the time comes but so far I think we're good." Katie smiled

"I hope so." Said Allen as he as he ate some more

"Trust me I have people who would gladly back me up if I needed it." Katie smiled as she ate some more

_Me: I wonder how many friends Katie has exactly...Hmmmmmm Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	8. Chapter 6 November 13, 2011

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and it's the Turning Point one :D :D How will it turn out? Anyway I would like to think WWEBigeztFan/MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 6 November 13, 2011

"Finally I get to wrestle a real match tonight." Katie said as she changed into a Black Sports Bra that had 'KS' In the middle in Blue from her clothing Line, she also had on a Jacket with 'KS' on the upper left side of it, Black Tripp Pants and Black Wrestling Boots

"Excited huh?" Lacey asked as she as sitting in Katie's office

"You bet." Katie smiled then smirked "I bet my friend is ready too."

"I can't believe you got her to debut tonight." Lacey smiled "When do we get to meet her?"

"Darning the Knockout title match." Katie smirked "Trust me after she debuts Karen would want to hide. Lacey if it comes down to it and if Gail wins the title I want you to make another title match making Gail defend the title against my friend."

"On it." Lacey smirked "So tell me how huge is she?"

"6 foot." Katie smirked

"Damn that's huge for a Woman." Lacey said shuddering a bit "Good thing she's on our side."

"You bet." Katie smiled as Ella kept her TV title against Robbie "Will Robbie learn that he can't beat Ella?"

"Katie he acts like those retards from the Jersey Shore I'm pretty sure he will never learn that." Lacey said

"Lacey they're not retards!" Ally yelled as she walked in

"Whoa Ally looking good." Lacey smiled referring to Ally's black hair

"Thanks." Ally smiled "Chris likes it too."

"Not surprised he does love everything about you." Katie smiled

"You're one lucky girl Ally." Lacey smiled

"You guys really think so?" Ally asked as she smiled

"We know so." Lacey smiled

"Thanks guys." Ally smiled

"Anytime." Katie smiled as she got up "I'll see you guys in a few."

"Good luck Katie." Lacey smiled as Katie grabbed her X Division title belt and walked out

"Let's do this!" Katie smiled to herself as she saw Jesse go out to the ring and she looked at the theme song guy "Play Young." She said as Jesse got done with his entrance and the theme song guy played _Young _by _Hollywood Undead _and Katie walked out to the ring

"And his opponent from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA X Division Champion Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Katie walked out to the ring and took off her Jacket and gave it to a girl that looked 15 or 16 then went in the ring and posed with her belt happily then handed it Brian and he raised it then rang the bell and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jesse was down Katie went on the top rope and did her finisher _Darkness Approaches _which is a Knee Drop from the Top Rope. As soon as she hit it she pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and still the TNA X Division Champion Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Katie got up and Brian handed her belt back and she raised it happily then helped Jesse up and hugged him and raised his hand then she saw Aries and Kash run down to the ring and she went and attacked Aries with her belt while Jesse attacked Kash. As soon as the two left Katie got a microphone.

"Aries, Kash! You guys want to play well we'll play this Thursday on Impact Wrestling the two of you vs. The two of us." Katie said dropping the Mic then watched as Aries and Kash went to the back then afterwards Katie and Jesse went to the back as well

"Will they learn?" Jesse asked as he and Katie were in the back

"I doubt it." Katie said "And after all those times I beat Aries and he still didn't learn."

"He's nothing but a Prick that's what." Jesse said

"Amen." Katie said "I'll see you later Jesse."

"Alright." He said as Katie walked back to her office

"Hey welcome back." Ally smiled at Katie

"Thanks." Katie smiled as she sat down "Lacey getting everything ready?"

"Oh yeah." Ally smiled "Karen and her group of cronies are going to get it."

"I agree." Katie smirked as they watch Chris vs. RVD "And so is Chris."

"Is not!" Ally yelled

"Relax Copeland I'm just kidding." Katie said laughing "Besides I'm cheering for Chris in this." She smiled

"You still hate Rob?" Ally asked

"Oh yeah." Katie said as Rob won the match "Fuck."

"Damn it!" Ally pouted

"He'll get him next time." Katie smiled hugging Ally "Besides I was hoping Chris would use that screw Driver on Rob. But he didn't." She said as the Knockout match started "This I'm looking forward to seeing." She smirked

"Same here." Ally smirked as they watched it

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Jamie (Velvet) was in position Gail hit her finisher on her and won

"Here is your winner and the NEW TNA Knockouts Champion Gail Kim!" Christy announced as Gail got handed the belt and Karen, Chloe and Ashley got in the ring and hugged her and celebrated with her then the lights went off and everyone was confused then when they came back on a girl with Black hair was in the ring that was 6'0, Had Black hair and was wearing a Black Tank Top, Black Jeans and Black Sneakers and was glaring at the group which they backed up away from her scared then _Undead _by _Hollywood Undead _played and Lacey came out smirking happily

"You guys look surprised." Lacey said laughing and smirking "Anyway I would like to introduce you to TNA's newest Knockout Fayne!" She smirked some more "And guess what I'm making it Gail vs. Fayne for the Knockouts title right now with Gail's cronies banned from Ringside." She said laughing more and Karen, Chloe and Ashley were throwing a fit then eventually went to the back and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Gail was in position Fayne went for one of her finishers _Fayne's Reign _which is an Atomic Drop and she pinned her and won

"Here is your winner and the NEW TNA Knockout Champion Fayne!" Christy announced as Fayne got the belt handed to her and she smiled and put it over her shoulder and walked out of the ring and walked up to Lacey and shook her hand and hugged her.

"Go Fayne!" Ally smiled happily

"I keep warning people don't fuck with Katie Jones but nobody listens." Katie said as she smiled and sat back "If Fayne doesn't put them on notice I don't know what will."

"Hell if I was on Karen's side Fayne would defiantly put me on notice." Ally said sounding scared of Fayne

"Me too and I'm scared of nobody." Katie said as the World Title match started "Man I hope Allen knows what he's doing."

"Same here." Ally said as Lacey and Fayne walked in the office

"It is good to see you again." Katie smiled happily as she got up and hugged Fayne and Fayne hugged back picking up Katie a bit

"Good to see you again Katie and let me say thank you for allowing someone like me to help." Fayne smiled

"Anytime." Katie smiled "Oh Fayne this is my best friend and sister in law Ally Copeland soon to be Ally Covell."

"Nice to meet you Ally." Fayne smiled as she went over and shook her hand "Who's the lucky guy going to marry you?"

"Daniel he goes by Christopher Daniels out there." Ally smiled "And we call him Chris anyway."

"Is it that guy who tried to use a screw driver to win?" Fayne asked

"Yeah." Ally said as she smiled shyly "He's a really nice and funny guy."

"I hope so because I want to kick the crap out of him right now." Fayne smiled and the way she said it made everyone shutter

"Anyway it was nice meeting you Fayne." Ally smiled as Robert won the match

"Nice meeting you too." Fayne smiled as Katie got up

"I'll see you guys tomorrow I got to go check on my Husband." Katie said "Later." She smiled as she left

_Me: Oh snap Fayne isn't someone you should mess with at all. How will Karen and her Cronies handle her? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	9. Chapter 7 November 17, 2011

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and the Spoilers for Impact were good this week So I decided to go ahead and write the chapter in advance :D :D That and I was bored lol :p Anyway I would like to think MusicIsLife2 and Miss-RKO for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You Guys Rock :D :D I would also like to think Miss-RKO for reviewing Part 2 of Chapter 2, Chapter 3, 4 and 5 as well :D :D You rock :D :D Now On with the Story :D :D And this contains spoilers for this Thursday's Impact Wrestling so if you want to wait to read it then that's fine with me :) But if you Flame me because of the spoilers or any other reason YOU WILL BE BLOCKED! Just a warning guys I really hate blocking reviewers guys so please don't flame. On with the Story Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 7 November 17, 2011 (November 14, 2011)

"Hey Garrett have any matches tonight?" Katie asked as she walked by him

"Not yet so I'm good." Garrett said then smiled "By the way graduations on keeping your X Division title."

"Thanks." Katie smiled "Hey want to go out to ringside with me darning my tag team match tonight?"

"You really want me to?" Garrett asked

"Of course." Katie smiled more "Gives you a chance to watch me in action without holding back."

"Then I'll go out to ringside with you." Garrett smiled

"Thank you." Katie smiled as they went to her office and she went to the bathroom and changed into one of her Sports Bra's with 'KS' In the Middle in Blue, She also put on a pair of Black Tripp Pants with Chains and Black Combat Boots. She also reached for a matching Jacket and she put it on then walked back out and saw Jesse in there as well

"Hey Katie ready to go?" Jesse asked

"You bet let's go."Katie smiled as they walked out of the office and saw Robert looking mad

"What are you looking at Borden?" He yelled walking up to the trio

"What's your problem Bobby I did nothing to you." Katie said knowing they were on camera then growled getting in his face "But I will in the next 5 seconds."

"Go ahead I DARE you!" Robert growled getting in her face

"Hey leave her alone!" Allen yelled getting between the two of them

"Or What?" Robert asked getting in his face and smirked and pushed him hard knocking both him and Katie down and he smirked and walked away

"Guys!" Garrett yelled worried as he and Jesse helped up Katie and Allen "Are you ok?"

"Did I push you too hard?" Robert asked as the Camera was off

"We're good." Katie smiled as Robert walked away "Besides I broke this guys fall right here." She smirked pointing at Allen with her thumb

"Thank you." Allen smiled

"You're Welcome baby." Katie smiled as she kissed him "See you later."

"Ok." He said kissing back then leaving

"Are you really ok Katie?" Jesse asked

"Yeah." Katie smiled "Don't worry ok?"

"Alright." Jesse said as Aries and Kash walked past them looking at them

"Keep walking or I'll stick my bat up your asses!" Katie yelled as Aries's theme played and he and Kash went out "Jesse how do you want to go out?" She asked him

"I'll go out with you guys." Jesse smiled as they went up to the theme song guy

"Which theme do you want?" He asked

"Garrett is with us so we'll go out on Diamond Eyes." Katie said as he played _Diamond Eyes (Boom-Lay Boom-Lay Boom) _and they walked out to the ring

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by Garrett Bischoff the team of Jesse Sorensen and the TNA X Division Champion Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Jesse and Katie went to the ring and they went in and glared at Aries and Kash then Katie handed her belt to Brian then the match started with her and Aries

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Kash and Jesse and when Kash was in position Jesse did one of his finishers which was a Lifting Inverted DDT and he pinned him and won

"Here are your winners The TNA X Division Champion Katie Borden and Jesse Sorensen!" Christy announced as Katie went in the ring and hugged Jesse and Garrett went in and joined in on the celebration with them then went to the back with them.

"Nice one Jesse." Katie smiled hugging Jesse as soon as they were in the back "Kash got what he deserved."

"You really thought that was good?" Jesse asked

"Oh yeah." Katie smiled

"Garrett Steve wants to see you." A stage hand said walking by

"Wonder what your brother wants." Garrett said wondering

"I don't know but it better be good." Katie said "Want to join Jesse?"

"I'm good thanks." Jesse smiled "See you around Katie."

"Alright." She smiled as she waved at him then walked to Steve's office with Garrett

"You think he's mad at me for going out to ringside with you?" Garrett asked

"He better not be." Katie said as they walked in Steve's office "This better be good."

"I just want to talk to Garrett about his match last week." Steve said "I just want to say how proud I am of him even though Eric and Ric interfered in his match last week."

"Thank you sir." Garrett said as Fayne and Lacey walked in

"May I help you Ladies?" Steve asked

"Yeah Lacey and I want a shot at the tag titles tonight." Fayne said

"Well you guys need to talk to Traci about…" Steve tried to say but Lacey cut him off

"Not the Knockout tag team titles. The World Tag Team Titles." Lacey said "We Understand that there are not many teams left in TNA and Fayne and I want to start one."

"Start a Stable because I'm in." Katie smiled "And you guys want Mexican America you got them tonight."

"Katie." Steve tried to protest but she cut him off

"Steve don't forget I'm the TNA Vice President which means I have more power than you." Katie said "And if Fayne and Lacey want a title shot then they got it no questions asked."

"Fine." Steve said admitting defeat

"Besides not many Knockouts are competition for me." Fayne said "By the way who is in the Gauntlet match to face me at Final Resolution?"

"Mickie, Jamie, Thea, Sarah (Sarita), Katarina, Lauren (Angelina Love), Brooke, Jessica (ODB), Ashley, Gail, Chloe, Shiloh, Eliza, Kara, Mandy, Serenity, Lakeisha, Aerlyn, Kesia and Brenda." Katie said

"Ok out of all of those I hope that Mandy, Jamie, Mickie, One of Karen's Cronies, Lakeisha or Eliza win." Fayne said

"Why would you want one of Karen's Cronies to win?" Katie asked

"Because Karen and her cronies need to learn that you and Steve are in charge. They also need to learn that Traci, Lacey and Shiloh are in charge of the Knockouts." Fayne said "And If I'm the one to do it?" She said smirking "Then so be it." She smirked as Chloe won the match

"Are you kidding?" Katie asked

"I'll be right back." Fayne said as she left

"Going to scare Chloe?" Katie asked

"Looks like it." Lacey said as they watched some more

"Too bad her sister isn't out there." Katie said laughing then Fayne's Evil laugh played through the Impact Zone and then_ Enemy Within _by _Rev Theory _played and Fayne came out smirking at Chloe and she was slowly backing up shaking then when Fayne got in the ring Chloe cried and got out of the ring and ran to the back and Fayne was smirking

"Chloe was asking for it." Katie said laughing some more

"Agreed." Lacey said laughing

"No Comment." Was All Steve said

"Nobody asked you." Katie said sounding annoyed as Fayne went to the back and Lacey left to get ready for her tag team match

"Why aren't you going with her?" Steve asked

"I would rather be in here with you." Katie smiled as Karen went out to the ring and called out Jeff Hardy "Is Karen committing Suicide?" She asked raising an eyebrow

"I have no Idea." Steve said as he watched as Jeff went to the ring and they argued a bit then Jeff Jarrett ran down to the ring and tried to attack him and Karen tried to give him a low blow but Jeff dodged it and left.

"Jeff can't do this alone anymore." Katie said shaking her head slowly "Not if Karen is getting herself involved."

"What are you going to do?" Steve asked

"One thing I can do." Katie said "Try to bring in Alison."

"She's in the WWE!" Steve Exclaimed "And besides if she did leave the WWE she would have to wait 90 days to join TNA."

"Not necessary." Katie smirked "Carrie and the rest of Redemption recently brought in their lawyer friend Ashley Batten. Maybe she can get Alison out of her 90 day no compete clause. Or she could be like Gail and not have one."

"We can hope." Steve said as Ric and Eric walked in

"No I don't want to ride Space Mountain Flair." Katie said sounding annoyed "It's Old, Broken down and has Warts."

"You shut up!" Flair yelled at her

"Oh Eric I forgot to mention. I'm rewriting your contract right now." Steve smirked "But it's not signed yet. But that's not the point. You see Eric Garrett is going to be a bigger star than you because unlike you Garrett can wrestle."

"Really?" Eric asked

"Really!" Katie yelled getting in Eric's face

"Katie calm down." Steve said backing her up gently "You see Eric Garrett will once again face Gunner but this time in addition to Katie being in his corner. I will be as well. So Gentlemen Ta ta for now." He smiled waving them out and Ric and Eric left mad

"Hey I said that I would handle Garrett's training." Katie said

"We'll argue later right now don't you have to be in Lacey and Fayne's corner?" Steve asked

"We'll talk later." Katie growled as she went to find Lacey and Fayne.

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it is for the TNA World Tag Team Champions introducing first accompanied to the ring by Sarita and Rosita they are the TNA World Tag Team Champions Mexican America!" Christy announced as Mexican America's theme played and they went out to the ring and they did their normal entrances and when they got in the ring they did their poses then the huge Mexican flag fell down and they waited for Lacey and Fayne.

"And their opponents accompanied to the ring by the TNA X Division Champion Katie Borden the team of Lacey Hellraiser and the TNA Knockouts Champion Fayne!" Christy announced as the three decided to go out on _Fully Alive _by _Flyleaf _and the three of them walked out to the ring and when they got in the ring they glared at Mexican America then Katie got out of the ring as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Fayne and Matt (Anarquia) and when Matt was in position Fayne went for _Hell Yeah _which was a one handed bulldog. After she hit it she pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners and the NEW TNA World Tag Team Champions Lacey Hellraiser and Fayne!" Christy announced Katie ran to the ring happily and hugged her best friends as they held the gold then after they got the belts they raised them happily then Katie got a mic

"Ladies and Gentlemen may I say that the reign of Mexican America has ended!" She said happily "And a new reign has began a reign that nobody is safe from the reign of the Hellraiser Angels!" She yelled happily as she handed the Mic to Fayne

"And this goes to all the tag teams in the back." Fayne said "Lacey and I are not the tag team champions. All Three members of the Hellraiser Angels are so in other words when we defend our titles now we're defending them under free bird." She smiled more as they celebrated some more

_Me: Alright Mexican America have finally lost their titles :D :D And the Hellraiser Angels have finally came to light (I've been teasing them for months lol) Read and Review Everyone :D :D :D :D_


	10. Chapter 8 November 24, 2011

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and it's another long one (Not used to writing long chapters) Anyway I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 8 November 24, 2011 (November 15, 2011)

"Once again I'm useless darning the show." Katie whined as she was doing some work

"What makes you say that?" Ally asked as she was eating a twizzler

"Nothing going on in the X Division plus Garrett doesn't have a match tonight so I'm stuck back here." Katie said doing more work "Off Topic why did you get your hair dyed again?"

"One I thought I would look cute with black hair two Chris thought I would look cute with black hair and three people would take me seriously." Ally smiled eating another twizzler

"Well at least I have you." Katie smiled as she hugged Ally "Glad you're getting used to Chris's heel turn."

"I hate too but I have to." Ally said eating another twizzler "Besides I can't have the Video Game addict be your assistant forever."

"Heard that Copeland!" Allen yelled walking by

"Glad you did Jones!" Ally yelled back and Katie just rolled her eyes "Hey Katie I have a good idea. Maybe darning that big match you can be Allen's Valet."

"Ally you know I hate that word. I think Valet's are nothing but eye candy. I prefer Manager." Katie said

"Ok Manager then." Ally said rolling her eyes and Katie smirked "Oh oh I don't like that smirk."

"If I'm going out with Allen tonight then you're going out with Chris tonight." Katie smirked

"Katie I can't I'm a face." Ally cried "And he's a heel."

"Face's managers go out with heels all the time." Katie said

"But he'll be teaming with Immortal." Ally whined scared

"He'll be teaming with two members of Immortal." Katie said trying to calm her down "I'll talk to Bobby and Chris to see if they will protect you ok?" She asked

"Ok." Ally said scared then mumbled to herself "Note to self never make Katie go out with Allen again."

"Let's go talk to them." Katie said getting up and Ally got up as well and they went to Chris's locker room and saw him, Robert and Ivory in there "What's up guys?" She asked as her and Ally walked in

"Talking about our match." Robert said

"Which we will win." Chris smiled and the girls rolled their eyes

"Anyway Ally is making me go out with Allen tonight and I'm making her go out with you tonight so I was wondering if you and Robert will protect Ally here from Immortal." Katie said

"First off there is a reason why we're away from Immortal." Chris said "Second you know how I get pissed when Immortal tries to lay a hand on my girl Ally. So to answer your question yes I will protect her." He smiled at her

"I'll help." Robert smiled

"You're not around Immortal because Ivory will kill you if you are." Ally said

"Not true." Robert said quickly

"Yes it is." Ivory smirked

"Damn she's learning from these two quickly." Chris smirked

"Why does Katie have to be the scariest Knockout on the roster?" Robert asked holding his head

"I'm not the scariest Knockout on the roster." Katie said then Smirked "Fayne took my job on Sunday."

"She doesn't scare us because of her size since she's mostly our size." Robert said "Well maybe she does Chris."

"Shut up man." Chris said quickly and softly

"We'll see you guys out there." Katie smiled then frowned and glared "If I see Ally hurt I will kill the both of you." She growled as her and Ivory left

"What makes her think we would hurt Ally?" Robert asked

"Use me as a human shield or me in the hands of Immortal." Ally said

"We would never do that to you Ally." Chris said hugging her protectively "Never." He said and he giggled

"So who is in the match?" Katie asked

"Allen, Ken (Mr. Anderson) and Myself." Ivory said as they walked back to her office

"I miss being in the main event picture." Katie whined

"Then put yourself back in it then." Ivory smiled

"I can't." Katie said "TNA is no longer in danger and I don't need to hold the world title anymore."

"You don't have to hold the world title just be a main event star." Ivory said

"We'll see but I think I got plenty to do with me holding the X Division title, Holding the tag titles with the Hellraiser Angels and being the Vice President." Katie smiled

"And days when you're nothing but the VP You complain you're bored." Ivory giggled

"Shut up Williams." Katie said as they walked in her office

"Just saying." Ivory giggled

"Just get ready for your match." Katie said doing more work again

"I'm not a Lesbian but Damn Shiloh looks hot." Ivory said looking at the Knockouts Lingerie match which was Shiloh, Aerlyn, Britney and Brianna taking on Ashley, Gail, Chloe and Liliana

"I know that look on her face." Katie said smiling "It's 'I'm going to kill Traci for making me be in this match' Look."

"How do you know?" Ivory asked

"She doesn't want to be in this match because it's a Lingerie match." Katie said "She's like you and me and don't want to reveal ourselves that much."

"Want to bet that she's going to kill Traci when she get's back here?" Ivory asked

"No betting about it she will." Katie said laughing as Shiloh quickly did _Shioh Showers _on Chloe and pinned her and won

"Shiloh is pretty good." Ivory smiled

"Agreed." Katie smiled as they saw Lacey and Traci walk by "Traci hide Shiloh wants to kill you."

"I know she does." Traci said with a smile "I told her she has to be sexy sooner or later."

"What are you going to do once she kills you?" Ivory asked

"She never gets to that point." Traci giggled as her and Lacey walked away

"Must be like you and Steve." Ivory smiled

"Shut up Ivory." Katie said

"Just saying." Ivory smiled again

"Just get ready for your match." Katie said

"Gladly." Ivory said as she put on a White tank top with a Black Skull in the middle, Black Tripp Pants and Black Wrestling Boots. When she got done she started stretching

"You know what I'm being out there for both you and Allen." Katie smiled "You're one of my best friends and he's my husband so I'm going out with the both of you."

"I'll go out with him then." Ivory smiled

"Alright." Katie smiled as she changed into a Poizen Industries Missy Top in Pink and Black, XS Punk Black Skirt with Tartan Panel and Chain Detail and a pair of New Rock Boots 1017 Black Planing Mid Calf Boot with Chains.

"Looking good." Ivory smiled

"Thanks you too." Katie smiled as they got up "Now let's find my no good husband."

"You want a divorce?" Allen asked as he walked by ready

"No I was joking sheesh." Katie said as he and Ivory followed him

"You two going out with me?" Allen asked

"Yeah I'm accompanying both of you to ringside." Katie smiled

"So I'll go out when you do." Ivory smiled

"Alright but why is Katie going out to ringside with us?" Allen asked as they walked to the ring

"Ally is making me so I'm making her go out with Chris." Katie smirked

"What kind of best friend are you?" Allen asked as they saw Mark (Bully Ray), Jeff Jarrett and Kurt Angle go out to the ring

"I'm glad Robert and Chris are not going out with them." Ivory said

"Same here." Katie smiled as she saw Ally and Chris go by "Good luck guys."

"You too." Ally smiled as they waited for Immortal to get done going out then Chris's theme _Wings Of A Fallen Angel _played and the two of them went out

"You know what annoys me about Chris right now?" Allen asked

"What?" Katie and Ivory asked

"He's on a losing streak but he says he's always 'Winning' It's pretty annoying." Allen said

"Agreed." Robert said walking by "Katie did you have to turn me heel now?" He asked laughing

"Yes I did." Katie smirked as Robert's theme _Off the Chain _played and he walked out

"I'm going to take that title from him." Ivory smirked

"In your dreams Williams in your dreams." Allen smirked

"Hey guys ready to go?" James asked as he walked up to the trio with Jeff and Ken

"Ready as we'll ever be." Ivory smiled "Good luck out there guys."

"Same here." Ken smiled as _Feedback _played and he walked out

"Hey Ivory let me accompany you out to ringside it'll be like old times." James smiled

"Well I was going to go out with Allen and Katie but I guess you can go out with me." Ivory smiled as Jeff's theme _Resurrected _played and Jeff walked out

"I like that everyone has new themes here." Katie smiled "I might just get a new one myself."

"Same here." Ivory smiled "And make sure it's not ANOTHER remix like your Husband's."

"Shut up." Allen said rolling his eyes

"Ivory which theme you want?" The theme song guy asked

"Awake and Alive." She said as he played it and she and James walked out

"Seriously Allen how many Remixes of 'I Am' can you have?" Katie asked

"As many as they give me." He said as _I Am (Fourth Remix) _played and he and Katie walked out

"And finally accompanied to the ring by the TNA X Division Champion Katie Borden from Gainesville, Georgia the Phenomenal One AJ Styles!" Christy announced as Katie and Allen walked to the ring and when they got close to it Katie hugged him and he got in the ring and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

It was Jeff Jarrett for Immortal's side, Allen, Ivory and Jeff for their side and when Jeff was in position Allen went for the _Styles Clash _and pinned him and won

"Here are your winners, Ivory Williams, Jeff Hardy and AJ Styles!" Christy announced as Ivory and Jeff got in the ring to celebrate then Robert went and knocked out Jeff and Allen and tried to knockout Ivory but Katie (Which somehow had her pink and black bat with her) Threw her bat at Ivory and she caught it and she used it on Robert until he was knocked out then glared at him then dropped the bat and picked up the belt and raised it again and put it on her shoulder and smirked and got out of the ring and went to the back with Katie.

_Me: Lol Ivory pulled an AJ and stole the belt (Incase you don't know what I'm talking about AJ took Booker T's Legend's Championship back in 2009) Lol What will happen next? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	11. Chapter 9

_Me: FINALLY! I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D And sorry if it sucks but I wanted to get Ally's and Chris's wedding up. Anyway I would like to think MusicIsLife2 and Miss-RKO for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 9 November 23, 2011

"I can't believe today has come." Katie smiled as her and Allen sat next to each other as Ally and Chris wedding was starting

"I know right." Allen asked as he smiled then he whispered "Between you and me I never thought they would make it this far."

"I knew they would." Katie whispered "What makes you think that they wouldn't?"

"Well with all that's happened while they were together." Allen whispered

"Oh yeah." Katie whispered "With Ally getting hurt while Chris wasn't around and Chris getting fired last year and everything."

"Plus Matt coming to TNA." Allen whispered knowing the history between Ally and her ex Boyfriend Matt Hardy.

"Well at least Matt is gone." Katie whispered

"And in jail too." Allen whispered as Chris came out then Ally

"Wow she looks beautiful right now." Katie whispered

"Yeah she does." Allen whispered as Chris and Ally held each other's hands as they started saying their vows "I heard it was hard to get you in your dress." He said chuckling

"What are you talking about?" Katie whispered quickly

"I heard you didn't want to wear your dress on our wedding." Allen whispered

"Hey you know how I am when it comes to dresses." Katie whispered as Chris and Ally said their I dos then kissed "I just thought of something." She said smirking "You and Chris are related because of Ally and me."

"Shut up." Allen whispered

"It's true." Katie smirked while whispering as Chris and Ally walked down the isle

"Again shut up." Allen whispered as everyone got up and went to the dinner hall

"Never." Katie whispered back as they sat down and waited for Ally and Chris

"So how does it feel like being related to Chris?" Robert asked as he and Ivory sat next to them

"The next person who asks me that I will punch them in the face." Allen growled as Chris and Ally walked in and sat down on the other side of Allen and Katie

"Is he ok?" Ally asked

"He's mad because he and Chris are related now." Katie said with a smile

"Katie you're lucky we're nowhere near a ring." Allen grumbled as everyone was toasting to Ally and Chris then after that they started eating

"I don't get why they hate being related." Ally said as they ate

"I know right?" Katie asked as she ate as well

"We can hear you you know." Chris said

"Yeah we can." Allen said

"You're point?" Katie and Ally asked

"Hey Chris is my best friend but as a brother we'll fight a lot." Allen said

"And I'll win like always." Chris said with a smile

"Sure you will." Allen said rolling his eyes "Sure you will."

"You're just jealous that I beat you." Chris smiled more

"Not here guys." Katie said "Especially on your wedding Day Chris."

"Fine." Chris grumbled as he sat down and Allen chuckled

"If you don't stop chuckling Jones you're on the couch tonight." Katie said crossing her arms

"Fine." Allen said softly looking down at his food

After Dinner finished they went on to dessert and after that they went to Ally and Chris's first Dance as a couple and after that everyone started dancing then Chris and Ally went to open Presents.

"Kind of reminds of our wedding huh?" Allen asked

"Almost." Katie smiled as Chris and Ally opened presents "But our wedding didn't involve this much fighting." She said giggling

"Well last I checked I didn't have to be related to Chris." Allen said pouting

"You'll live." Katie smirked "So anyway we're staying with your family for Thanksgiving?"

"Yeah and we're staying with yours for Christmas…which means we have to spend it with THEM." Allen said looking at Chris and Ally

"I heard that they're staying with Chris's family and Ally is only related to me from Carrie's side." Katie said "So if Carrie and Adam get a divorce then Ally and I will no longer be related."

"They need a divorce then." Allen said to himself

"No way Allen." Katie said "If Carrie is happy with Adam then let her be happy with him." She said as Chris and Ally got ready to go "Besides I like Adam way more than Cena." She said referring to when Carrie and John Cena dated in 2002 to 2007 and the reason Carrie broke up with him because he cheated on her with Mickie James

"I'm surprised you don't hate Mickie because of it." Allen said as Chris and Ally got ready to go then all the other wedding guests did to.

"She didn't know. She told me personally that John told her that he broke up with Carrie before getting together with her." Katie said

"I can't believe him." Allen said as they left

"I know but at least he and Carrie are friends now and put this behind him. But my family and I still don't like him." Katie said "But Carrie knows that and she knows I don't want him around me."

"At least she could put her beef with John behind her." Allen said

"Yeah." Katie smiled "She is my older sister after all and More Mature than me when she doesn't have problems with Laurinaitis and Vickie."

_Me: Finally Chris and Ally are Married. And what an intresting Conversation between AJ and Katie lol. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	12. Chapter 10 December 1, 2011

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter :D :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 and Miss-RKO for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 10 December 1, 2011 (November 28, 2011)

"This is funny." Katie said laughing as she was watching an in ring segment between Steve, Allen and Ivory

"She's not giving up the belt." Ally said laughing

"Katie your husband looks hot in a leather jacket." Lacey said looking at Allen

"Look don't touch he's mine." Katie said glaring at Lacey

"That's all I'm doing." Lacey said quickly

"Good." Katie said as Ivory and Allen were put in a fatal four way match against Robert and Jeff Hardy tonight and he left.

"Looks like Ivory is keeping the belt some more." Ally laughed

"Wait what is Karen doing?" Katie asked as she saw Karen with Ashley, Chloe, Jamie, Brooke, Brenda, Lauren (Angelina Love), Katarina and Kara out in the parking lot in Robes.

"Doesn't look good." Ally said as Karen yelled that they had to wash all those cars

"Oh oh Katie is mad." Lacey said pointing at Katie's red face

"Lacey there you are." Traci said as her and Shiloh ran in out of breath "Did you…"

"Yeah we're watching right now and the VP is pissed." Lacey said pointing at Katie's face

"Good we're attacking Karen head on." Traci said catching her breath "You get Fayne, We'll get Aerlyn and we'll meet in the parking lot."

"Good idea you have my full support." Katie growled "Just hurry up."

"Allow me to help." A voice said and everyone looked to see Jeff Hardy's wife Alison Bernier

"Alison Bernier? Weren't you in the WWE just a couple of weeks ago?" Ally asked in shock

"I was but Katie signed me to a deal here so I can take care of that Bitch Karen." Alison said crossing her arms

"Wow you sure have a lot up your sleeve." Traci smiled at Katie

"Thanks." Katie smirked "Take them out."

"We will." Shiloh smiled as her, Traci, Alison and Lacey ran out of the locker room

"I thought that Fayne would teach her a lesson." Katie said putting her hand through her pink and blonde hair "If Allen is in a rivalry with Jarrett next I'm Allen's full time manager now."

"Don't blame ya." Ally said "If Chris was in one with him I would be his manager as well."

"I mean Karen needs to mind her business." Katie growled "The last thing Karen needs is to get me involved."

"Agreed 100%." Ally said as Austin Aries was out in the ring

"I'll be back." Katie said sounding annoyed and grabbing her belt and her infamous pink and black baseball bat and walked to the ring. "Does everyone love pissing me off?" She asked herself as Jeff Jarrett walked past her and she stopped him. "Interfere in the fatal four way match tonight and you will pay."

"Don't tell me what to do." Jeff said pushing her down hard and walking away

"I warned you." Katie groaned as she got up and saw that Austin left the ring "Damn it I was so close." She said to herself as she walked back to her office "Damn it. Maybe I'll catch him on the way to my office." She said as she walked there

"Wow you look mad." Fayne said as she saw Katie walk by

"Well Aries is an ass and Karen is going around making my Knockouts wear Bikinis and wash cars in this cold weather." Katie growled and Fayne turned red

"She's going to die." Fayne growled

"Well Traci, Lacey, Shiloh, Aerlyn and Alison are looking for you right now." Katie said

"Thanks." Fayne said as she went to look for them

"Man I feel bad for you." Ivory smiled walking up to Katie

"I still see you have Robert's title." Katie smirked

"Yep." Ivory smiled "Hey did you see the video package with Robert's family and I?"

"No I didn't I was in my office." Katie said "How good was it?"

"It was really good." Ivory smiled "I hate fooling the fans like that but still it's believable."

"Tell me about it." Katie smiled

"Robert said his family was using him and I'm a gold digger." Ivory said laughing "He told me it took him forever to be serious when he said that."

"He knows you're not." Katie laughed

"That's why it was hard for him to say it." Ivory said laughing some more

"What else did you or him say?" Katie asked

"Well I said that if he wants to play then I'll play." Ivory said as she crossed her arms "I never knew it would get this real."

"Well apparently Creative wants storylines to be real." Katie said "Damn you Russo."

"Agreed but to bring Robert's whole family in to this even the boys." Ivory said looking down referring to Robert's three boys Robert III, Riley and Nicholas

"I know how you feel that's why I don't want Skylar involved in my storylines." Katie said "At least until she's 16." She said with a smile

"You're something you know that?" Ivory asked as she softly laughed

"I've been told that." Katie smiled "Speaking of the boys are they ok with you dating their dad?"

"Yeah oh and get this you know how Avery and Ajay call you Auntie Katie right?" Ivory asked "Well apparently my nickname is Sissy Ivory."

"Sissy Ivory?" Katie asked

"Yeah they asked me one day I can be their big sister and I told them sure. If you can handle your big sister dating your dad." Ivory said laughing "They said they can as long as we don't do 'Adult stuff' In front of them." She said laughing some more and so did Katie

"Man those boys must be fun." Katie said laughing "Anyway I'll see you out in the ring."

"You're managing Allen tonight again?" Ivory asked

"Yeah because I'm that bored." Katie said smiling "See you out there." She said walking away and walking to Allen's locker room "You dressed?"

"Yeah come in." Allen smiled as Katie walked in

"Ready to go?" Katie asked

"Yeah but don't kill me if I hurt Ivory." Allen said as they walked to the ring

"I would worry more about Robert killing you if you hurt Ivory." Katie said as everyone else was out and Allen's theme played and the two of them walked out to the ring and when Allen got in the ring Katie went and stood next to Alison as JB did the introductions then the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

After Robert tried to pin Allen Jeff went to attack Robert but Jeff Jarrett ran through the crowd and went and attacked Jeff taking him out of the ring. While Hardy and Jarrett were fighting Robert grabbed the belt and tried using it on a confused Ivory but she did a drop kick when she turned around then pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Ivory Williams!" JB Announced

After Ivory won she smirked after she got her hand raised then picked up the World title belt again and put it on her shoulder and smiled meanwhile while Jeff Jarrett was going up the ramp Steve's theme played and he came out

"Jeff both Katie and I warned you if you tried to interfere in this match that you will be sorry so now at Final Resolution it'll be Jeff Jarrett vs. Jeff Hardy, Now Jeff if you win Jeff Hardy agreed to leave TNA forever." Steve said

"WHAT?" Alison screamed at the top of her lungs

"Now let me finish Alison." Steve said "If Jeff Hardy Wins he gets a shot at the World Heavyweight Championship at Genesis!" He smiled happily

"That's what I'm talking about!" Alison screamed happily as Karen came out and yelled at Steve and Alison tried to attack her but Katie held her back

"Not now." Katie whispered "Just like me Steve is crazy…a genus but crazy just watch."

"Oh you guys just gave me another great idea." Steve smiled happily "During your match to be sure that your husband doesn't get involved. Yeah your husband Jeff. Both Katie and I will be handcuffed to Karen Jarrett at ringside."

"WHAT!" Karen screamed at the top of her lungs

"Ta Ta." Steve started to say as he got close to Karen "For now!" He yelled happily as he jumped around a bit then he and Katie hi fived each other then went to the back

"For once I'm proud to call you my brother." Katie laughed as she was in the back

"I'm learning too much from you." Steve smiled

"Glad you are." Katie smiled as her and Steve hi fived each other again "The Borden's are running the show now!"

_Me: Karen handcuffed to both Sting and Katie? I feel bad for her...for once lol. And I had to add the Damn You Russo line to the story since it fit so well I think. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	13. Chapter 11 December 8, 2011

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and sorry about my slow updates but school has been kicking my ass lately to the point where I take very long naps in the afternoons. Trust me they're long but hopefully this Chapter makes up for it :D Anyway I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 11 December 8, 2011 (November 28, 2011)

"Now I'm getting involved in this feud?" Katie asked as she laughed as her and Steve walked to the ring

"Yeah you've been complaining that you been bored for the past couple of weeks so conceder this something to do." Steve said as his theme played and they walked out to the ring and when they got in the ring Sting called out Robert and he came out and bad mouthed both Steve and Katie and all Katie did was laugh

"You have something to laugh about Borden?" Robert asked as he yelled at her

"Yeah I do." Katie said laughing "I'm not going to give a long out speech but I'll say this. You're a total douche." She said laughing

"I'm a total douche huh?" Robert asked as he yelled and looked like he was going to punch her

"Yeah and I dare you to hit me you'll see what happens." Katie smirked bracing herself as Robert smirked and left the ring "I knew you were a coward." She smirked then Robert ran back in the ring and the two started a brawl until Steve broke it up. "Hey Roode want to play that way? I'm all in because at Final Resolution I'll be the special guest referee in your triple threat Iron Man match." She smirked as Robert started throwing a fit "So in the words of my brother with a little added twist from me. Ta Ta for now BITCH!" Katie yelled happily as she went to the back with Steve

"Katie what did I tell you about ruining my catchphrases?" Steve asked

"Steve what did I say about giving a crap?" Katie asked as Allen and Robert were having a yelling match

"I'll go break it up." Steve said as he went over to them "HEY!" He yelled

"Sting I got this don't worry!" Allen yelled "I'm levelheaded right now I got this!"

"How can you be level headed you just said fuck on TV?" Katie asked as she laughed

"Ok I'm paying no attention to your sister right now." Allen said as Jeff walked up "Anyway we got this under control."

"Time for me to take my leave." Katie said laughing as she walked into Garrett's locker room "Hey Syked up about your match tonight?" She asked

"Yeah but I'm starting not to be this is the third time I faced Phil (Gunner)." Garrett said

"I know how you feel at Final Resolution I have to once again face Austin Aries for my X Division title and I don't remember how many times I faced him." Katie said sitting down

"We need new opponents." Garrett said getting ready

"I agreed." Katie said as Garrett got ready "Let's go then."

"Alright." Garrett said as they walked to the ring

"Don't worry I know you can do this." Katie said as Phil was already out there and Garrett's theme played and they walked out

"And his opponent being accompanied to the ring by the TNA X Division Champion Katie Borden. Garrett Bischoff!" Christy announced as Katie and Garrett got to the ring and he got in and Katie cheered him on as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Phil was in position Garrett went for a DDT and pinned him and won.

"Here is your winner Garrett Bischoff!" Christy announced as Katie almost got in the ring but felt herself being grabbed by Eric Bischoff and handcuffed to the ring

"_You've got to be kidding." _Katie thought as she tried to break free and Eric, Phil and Ric beat up on Garrett "YOU BASTARDS ARE DEAD YOU HEAR ME DEAD!" She yelled at the top of her lungs as they beat him up some more "IF I WASEN'T HANDCUFFED RIGHT NOW YOU WOULD BE SO SORRY!" She yelled as they stopped and Eric smirked and let her go and she went to check on Garrett as the three of them left "I need some help over here!" Katie yelled as EMT's ran over and put Garrett on a stretcher then went to the back with them until Garrett got in the Ambulance then she went back to Steve's office.

"Coming in here now?" Steve asked as Katie sat down

"For Eric's, Flair's and Phil's safety." Katie growled "Because right now they're dead!" She yelled

"Calm down Katie." Steve said trying to calm her down

"How can I?" Katie asked as she growled "They freaking handcuffed me to the ring while they attacked Garrett!"

"I know." Steve said "How about this. Next tapings I'll try to put you in a 3 on 1 handicap steel cage match."

"Thanks Steve for once you don't suck as a brother." Katie smiled "I'm still waiting in here until Allen's match at least."

"I thought you hated being a Vale…" Steve tried to say

"Don't say it!" Katie yelled

"Ok 'Manager'." Steve said

"I usually do but since Karen has been out with Jeff lately I thought I would give my husband back up." Katie smiled "Plus I'm training Garrett right now so I'm pretty much stuck as a manager for a while. At least until I'm in the World Title Hunt or something happens to where I'm gone for an amount of time." She said sitting back

"Might as well wait until you're in the world title hunt because you're barely injured plus you can't get pregnant." Steve said

"You're right." Katie said sadly looking down "But I hope I am someday. But for now I'm happy I have Skylar and the boys even though the boys are only my step sons." She smiled

"Either way you're stuck back here or as a manager." Steve smirked

"I hate you." Katie growled

"Katie ready to go?" Allen asked as he walked in

"Oh yeah Steve is annoying me." Katie said getting up "Later loser." She said as her and Allen left

"What did you guys talk about?" Allen asked

"Me being a manager." Katie said "You know I'm too Independent to be one."

"Then why have you been mine for the past 3 tapings?" Allen asked as everyone was going out to the ring

"Because Karen has been out there and I hate that bitch." Katie growled as Allen's theme played and they walked out to the ring and when Allen got in to the ring Katie went and stood next to Alison as JB did the introductions and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Allen and Robert and when Robert was about to hit his finisher on him _Haunted _by _Evanescence _played and both Robert and Katie were trying to figure out who had that theme and after a minute Ivory came out with the TNA World title belt on her shoulder smirking as Robert was yelling at him and that distracted him long enough for Allen to roll him up and won

"Here are your winners Jeff Hardy and AJ Styles!" JB Announced as Jeff and Alison left and Ivory went to the back and Katie and Allen walked up the ramp

"Is your leg ok?" Katie asked

"It will be." Allen said as Robert attacked him again

"_Damn I don't have my belt or bat this time!" _Katie thought as Ivory ran back out and decked Robert with the belt and smirked more.

"Thanks Ivory." Katie smiled

"Anytime Katie." Ivory smiled as she went to the back

_Me: Man Robert got owned again lol. Sucks for him. Hopefully he can keep his title at Final Resoultion (Doubt it! Lol) Read and Review everyone :D :D_


	14. Chapter 12

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter and it's a filler one for when they're on that cruse thing. Anyway I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 12 December 9, 2011

"I hate this" Katie said laying down in hers and Allen's Cabin as they were on that TNA cruise thing and she was lying down because she got sea sick.

"It'll be ok Katie." Allen said gently stroking her hair

"I didn't know I would be sea sick." Katie groaned

"Well this is your first time on a cruise." Allen said gently stroking her hair some more

"You're right." Katie groaned as she got a bucket and threw up in it and Allen gently rubbed her back as she threw up "Next time don't talk me into a cruise."

"You wanted to go." Allen said

"How stupid was I back then?" Katie asked as she threw up some more after saying that "But I wasn't sick yesterday."

"I know you weren't." Allen said as he rubbed her back some more "Might have be from the boat rocking too hard today."

"Maybe." Katie groaned as she laid back down and got under the covers and drank some 7up slowly then laid back down "This sucks."

"Well at least it's evening I'll stay and hang out with you." Allen said stroking her hair again

"You don't have to." Katie said as she got up but quickly laid back down as she felt like throwing up again

"I want too and besides I think the Jarrett's are drinking again." Allen said

"Oh god." Katie grumbled as she knew what happened when Karen got drunk

"That's why I'm staying in here with you." Allen said as he got his DS out and started playing it

"You're sweet." Katie smiled softly as she tried to go to sleep and succeeded

A few hours later Katie woke up and saw that Allen was sleeping next to her with his arm around her and she smiled at him as she gently got up

"_I better get us something to eat." _Katie thought as she got her black Zip up hoodie on _"I kind of feel better anyway." _She thought as she left their cabin and went to catering and lucky for her some food was still out as everyone was partying and some were drunk so she got two plates and filled them up with as much food as she could then left and went back to their room and gently woke up Allen. "Hey I brought us something to eat." She whispered as Allen slowly woke up

"Are you feeling better?" Allen asked still half asleep as he sat up and Katie handed him his plate

"A little." Katie said as she sat next to him and slowly started to eat "I was better enough to get us some food this late."

"Was anyone we know drunk?" Allen asked as he ate

"I didn't notice I just wanted to get back here before I was spotted by any fans." Katie said as she ate some more

"I thought you loved the fans." Allen said as he ate more

"I do but I didn't want to puke on them in case I was still sick." Katie said a she ate some more

"Yeah that would be tragic huh?" Allen asked as he ate more

"Shut up Allen." Katie grumbled as she ate more

"I was kidding." Allen smiled as he ate more

"You better be." Katie said as she finished eating and put her plate on the night stand

"I am don't worry." Allen said as he finished and put his plate on top of Katie's

"Alright." Katie said smiling as she laid back down

"But seriously it would be a problem if you threw up on a fan." Allen said

"Oh yeah that's why I came back in here right away." Katie said closing her eyes

"Tired?" Allen asked

"Oh yeah." Katie said "Love you see you in the morning."

"Love you too Katie." Allen said as he softly kissed her and laid down next to her

"Morning guys." Katie told Robert and Ivory the next morning as her and Allen sat down at their table

"Morning." Ivory smiled

"Man this is the first time we've hung out at work since the storyline started." Katie smiled

"Well Hogan and Russo want to keep everything real which means less hanging out." Ivory said rolling her eyes

"Which sucks." Katie said

"Damn you Russo." Both Allen and Robert said

"Well at least we can hang out for now so we can relax." Ivory smiled

"And plot to kill Russo." Robert joked

"Yeah we'll be found out since we're in public." Katie said

"We'll meet in my room later on." Robert suggested

"No thanks I'm scared." Allen joked

"Me too thanks to this guy right here." Katie said laughing

"We're not going to do anything bad hell she scares me more and she still has my belt." Robert said pointing at Ivory

"And I'm not giving it back." Ivory smirked and Robert grabbed her and gave her a nookie

"I can do this all day." Robert laughed

"Do whatever you want you'll never get your belt back!" Ivory laughed as she struggled to break free

"Come on Williams." Robert laughed as he did it some more and Ivory broke free

"Ha!" Ivory smiled in triumph

"I want a rematch!" Robert joked

"Nope." Ivory smirked

"Come on." Robert said laughing

"Those two seem really happy together." Katie whispered to Allen

"Yeah." Allen whispered back "I thought this storyline would break them apart. Ours last year almost did."

"I didn't know you were turning heel." Katie whispered

"I know you didn't but at least it's all over." Allen whispered

"Yeah." Katie whispered

"Admit it I'm better than you." Ivory smirked as she crossed her arms

"Screw you." Robert joked

"Didn't you last night?" Ivory asked and the whole table laughed

"Robert you just got owned." Katie laughed

"Shut up Katie." Robert joked softly

"Man I do enjoy times like these." Katie smiled sitting back "Too bad Ally and Chris isn't here."

"Wait till we see them on Sunday then they'll be sorry they didn't come on this cruise with us." Ivory smirked as her and Katie hi fived each other

_Me: Lol No Ally or Chris in sight huh? Lol they'll get it next Chapter lol Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	15. Chapter 13 December 11, 2011

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and it's the Final Resoultion one :D :D What will happen? :D :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 For Reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D Now on with the story :D :D_

Chapter 13 December 11, 2011

"At least my match isn't first." Katie smiled as she was in her office getting ready for the X Division Championship match as she had on an Omen Black Lycra Slash Top, a Lip Service Fallout Mini Skirt with Cargo Pockets, a pair of New Rock Boots 272 Black Knee Length Boot with Buckles and a pair of Cyber dog Short Pinstripe Gloves in black. "Too bad I got to change twice tonight." She said referring to when she has to referee the triple threat Iron Man match. "At least the gloves are big enough so I won't have to touch Karen when I'm hand cuffed to her." She said as there was a knock at the door. "Come in." She said as Ally walked in

"Hey ready for your match?" Ally asked

"Yep and since I'm facing both Aries and Kash and it's not first for once." Katie said as she started stretching

"Or second by the looks of things." Ally said turning on the TV "You missed the first match 'Bob' Beat Chris." She said referring to Rob's nickname Chris gave him

"Damn it can't your husband do anything in the ring right for once?" Katie asked as she laughed

"He can." Ally said "'Bob' just cheats."

"Heh Bob." Katie chuckled

"Yeah." Ally chuckled "Hey did you hear about 'Bob'?"

"What about 'Bob'?" Katie asked laughing

"He wants to go back to the WWE." Ally said and Katie stopped laughing

"What TNA isn't good enough for him anymore so now he wants to go back to WWE?" Katie asked

"That's what I heard." Ally said and Katie growled

"I hate him so much." Katie growled "'Bobby' should just join The Shore and his nickname would be 'Bobby D'." She growled and Ally laughed

"'Bobby D'." Ally said giggling "I like Robbie E and Robbie T but that is funny."

"I am funny sometimes." Katie smiled as Ella retained her title against Robbie E "Again Robbie E can't beat Ella."

"For once on that I agree with you." Ally smiled as it was the tag team match next "Hey why aren't you out there with Lacey and Fayne?"

"They told me get ready for my triple threat match tonight, plus being handcuffed to Karen and refereeing the Triple Threat Iron man match." Katie said

"Alright." Ally said "Anyway hear about Lakeisha?"

"Yeah she's really distancing herself from her dad because of his alliance with Elijah (Pope) Plus him yelling at Terrance and Terrell for trying to help him." Katie said

"I thought she was close to Devon." Ally said

"She was until this started happening." Katie said as Fayne and Lacey retained their titles "Kind of like how I was with Steve until he turned into the Joker over the summer so in a way her and I are alike big time."

"You guys could be sisters almost." Ally smiled

"We are in a way." Katie smiled "I'm sisters with everyone in the Entourage even though we're not necessary together right now. But don't tell anyone but you're my favorite."

"Nice I'm the favorite." Ally smiled

"I'll be back my match is next." Katie smiled happily as she left for her match and walked down the hall way and saw Karen and walked up to her "You and I are going to have fun tonight." She smirked as she laughed happily and evilly as she walked away "It feels good being evil." She said as she walked up to the theme song guy "Play Nightmare I feel evil tonight." She smiled as he played _Nightmare _by _Avenged Sevenfold _and she walked out

"And their opponent from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA X Division Champion Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Katie walked to the ring and walked in the ring and handed Brian the X Division title belt and he raised it then rang the bell then the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Kash was down Katie went on the top rope and did _Darkness Approaches _on him and pinned him and won

"Here is your winner and Still the TNA X Division Champion Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Katie got her belt back and raised it happily as she went to the back

"Congratulations sis." Steve smiled as Katie walked in his office

"Thanks." Katie smiled as she sat down "So how's this whole being handcuffed to Karen going to work out?"

"We're going to be sitting next to her with each of us being hand cuffed to her." Steve said

"Good because I'm going to make her life a living hell!" Katie laughed evilly

"Don't make it too bad where you hurt me too." Steve said

"I didn't think about that." Katie said as she smirked "Until now."

"Shut up and put a pair of Handcuffs on you." Steve said as Katie put a pair on her right wrist "Let's go." She said as Fayne won the Knockouts match in under a minute "Wow Chloe sucks."

"Compared to Fayne she had no chance." Steve said

"Not yet after Fayne is here a while she'll lose her monster edge and she'll be like the rest of us." Katie said as they walked out to the ring

"You mean beatable?" Steve asked

"Pretty much." Katie said as they waited for Jarrett and Karen to come out then Hardy and Alison then they walked out and sat down as Karen was forced to sit down next to them and Katie and Steve handcuffed her to them

"Poke." Katie giggled as the match started and she poked Karen

"Stop it!" Karen yelled

"Poke." Katie giggled as she poked Karen again

"Stop it!" Karen yelled again

_**FF Towards the End**_

"Poke." Katie giggled for the 1000th time as she poked Karen and Karen was shaking mad

"I swear to god if you don't stop doing that I will…!" She was about to yell but the bell rang and Hardy's theme played and he won "NOOOOOOOOOOOOO!" She screamed at the top of her lungs

"Here is your winner Jeff Hardy!" Christy announced

"NO NO NO!" Karen screamed as Steve and Katie let her go and Steve grabbed a Mic

"Well it looks like 4 days from now on Impact Somebody is getting fired!" Steve said excitedly "So Karen, Jeff Ta Ta for now!" He yelled happily as he went to the back and Katie followed laughing

"Please fire Karen please please please." Katie begged

"You'll see tomorrow." Steve smiled

"Tell me who you're firing." Katie smiled

"Again Surprise." Steve smiled

"You suck." Katie pouted as Ally walked by her handing her a Ref's shirt

"Here I knew you didn't have time to dress so put this over your shirt." She said and Katie just did that

"Thanks Ally." She said finishing putting it on and walking back out to the ring as her theme played again and she waited for everyone to come out and _Haunted _played first and Ivory came out with the title belt on her shoulder smiling as she got in the ring

"Excited are you?" Katie asked as Allen's theme played and he came out

"Oh yeah I'm finally going to win the title tonight." Ivory smiled happily as Robert's theme played and he came out and when he got in the ring JB Did the introductions then Katie rang the bell and the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

It was a minute left and Ivory, Allen and Robert were all tied with three pin falls and when Ivory hit _Ivory Blossom _which is a backbreaker on Robert she had 5 seconds left and Katie counted to three when the timer went off and she went to JB

"I counted 3 just as the timer went off Ivory gets the belt." Katie said as JB nodded his head and Robert got up celebrating

"The winner of the match…And NEW TNA World Champion." JB Started to say as Robert had a look of Disbelief on his face "Ivory Williams!" He announced as Robert threw a fit

"No way Katie she didn't make it in time!" Robert yelled at Katie

"Yes she did I counted 3 right when the timer went off so she gets the belt." Katie said as Ivory got up weakly and Katie went over and handed her the belt "Here you go Ivory you earned it."

"Thanks." Ivory smiled as Katie handed her the belt and she raised it happily as Katie raised her hand and Robert still looked on in Disbelief as Ivory celebrated and Katie looked on as Robert went to the back angerly.

_Me: Alright Ivory won the belt from Robert :D :D Anyway I can't wait to see who gets fired on Thirsday (Or Tomorrow night or Tuesday If I get the Spoilers :D :D) Read and Review Everyone :D_


	16. Chapter 14 December 15, 2011

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter and no action here tonight but it is pretty awesome :) Anyway I would like to think MusicIsLife2, Miss-RKO and DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D And I would like to thank Miss-RKO for reviewing Chapters 10-12 as well :D You rock :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 14 December 15, 2011 (December 12, 2011)

"Three day tapings are going to suck." Katie said lying on the couch

"What makes you say that?" Ally asked lying next to her

"They're three day tapings." Katie said sounding relaxed "Too much work."

"Agreed." Ally said

"You've been back here all the time since Chris's heel turn." Katie said looking at her

"But I have to show up for three days in case you need me for something." Ally said

"True." Katie smiled

"So who do you think is getting fired tonight?" Ally asked

"Hopefully both Karen and Jeff." Katie said

"By the way what's up with Steve's Jacket?" Ally asked as Steve was out in the ring

"Don't ask me I'm just related to the guy I don't have to know about the guy's personal life." Katie said as they watched Kurt and Steve in the ring "Why James why?" She whined as soon as Steve said he got the Jacket from James

"Now we know that he gets his clothes from James." Ally said laughing

"Ha true." Katie said laughing as well

"So anything you have to do tonight?" Ally asked

"Just watch the show and hopefully everything goes right." Katie said

"Mind if I stay with you?" Ally asked "I have nothing to do as well."

"Sure." Katie smiled "I can tell this is going to be boring so we'll stay back here."

"Alright." Ally smiled as it was Zema Ion vs. Anthony Nese in a best of three series to see who would face Katie, Lacey and Aries for Katie's X Division Championship "Who do you want to win?"

"Doesn't matter they're both awesome I would be honored to face either one." Katie smiled

"Nice." Ally smiled "Hey are you going to have Lacey, Traci and Shiloh remain Knockout VP's if Karen is fired?"

"Yeah they're doing a good job of it." Katie smiled "Better than what I expected." She said as Zema won

"That's good." Ally smiled as the Jarrett's came on

"This is going to be good." Katie smirked

"Oh yeah." Ally smirked as they went towards Steve's office

"Want to take a front row seat to the firing?" Katie asked smirking

"Hell freaking yeah." Ally smirked as they got up and went to the door then Katie glued her eyes to the TV as she saw Zema talking "Katie?"

"Ally you go to Steve's office I need to talk to Zema." Katie said "I'll catch up."

"Alright." Ally said as she walked to Steve's office and Katie went to find Zema and she saw him go to his locker room

"Zema." Katie said running to him

"Well hello Mrs. Katie Jones." Zema smiled as he took her hand and softly kissed it and she blushed "We haven't been formally introduced my real name is Michael Paris." He said

"Well nice to meet you Michael."Katie smiled

"So what's our lovely VP and X Division Champion doing here?" He asked as he smiled at her

"Well Michael I just saw some signs of a heel in you and I just want to make sure that you won't turn into another Austin Aries." Katie said

"Don't worry I'm not a pervert like him." He said "I promise."

"I'll keep an eye on you." Katie said smiling "Just in case you fall out of line with me."

"Believe me Mrs. Jones that's the last thing I want to do." Michael said

"Alright." Katie smiled nodding her head as she left and went to find Steve then saw him and Ally laughing "What the hell did I miss?"

"Karen saying Jeff can be replaced." Ally said laughing

"I knew that marriage was a sham." Katie said laughing

"Time to talk to Jeff." Steve said laughing

"I can't wait to hear Jeff." Katie smirked as Jeff walked up to them and he and Steve talked and he said Karen should stay at home with the kids

"This is good." Ally whispered

"Yeah it is." Katie whispered back smirking as Jeff left

"Steve they both should be fired." Ally said

"I second that." Katie smirked

"We'll just have to see." Steve smiled "I'll think about it and I'll text you two when I made my decision." Steve said

"Alright I'll hang out with Chris until then." Ally smiled

"I'll hang out with Allen." Katie said "See you in a few Ally." She said walking back to her office and saw Allen play the 360 "So you think just because I'm not in here means you can play my 360?"

"Yeah pretty much." Allen smiled as he played some more "I can't believe you got _WWE 12_." He said

"Carrie gave it to me because her and Adam got two copies." Katie said

"Note to self kill Carrie." Allen mumbled

"Shut it TNA mark." Katie joked as she sat down next to him

"Anything happen so far?" Allen asked

"Well Karen and Jeff's marriage is a sham." Katie smiled

"I saw." Allen said "Hey Katie would you do that to me?"

"Of course not unlike America's craziest couple I love you." Katie said hugging him "And I would never sell you out."

"I'm glad." Allen smiled as he hugged her back "If that was us I would tell Steve to fire me and keep you."

"He would do that since I'm his baby sister." Katie said giggling

"True." Allen said laughing softly "But I would never sell you out Katie. I mean it I love you too much."

"I love you too baby." Katie smiled kissing him back as he turned off the 360 and they lay down next to each other and smiled and closed their eyes as they held each other

What seemed like a half hour later Katie's phone was playing _Slay Me (Remix) _and that woke both Katie and Allen up and she picked it up and answered it

"Hello?" She asked still asleep

"_Ready for the Verdict." _Steve said smirking

"I'll be right there." Katie said quickly as she hang up "I'll be back baby."

"Alright I'll play more Xbox until you get back." Allen said turning it on and Katie ran to Steve's office

"What did I miss?" Katie asked out of breath

"Nothing yet." Steve said as Ally was already there and the Jarrett's just walked in

"This is going to be good." Ally and Katie smirked to each other as Steve was talking to the Jarrett's then showed them their segments and they started fighting

"Jerry! Jerry! Jerry!" Katie chanted happily as Steve covered her mouth "You suck Steve." She mumbled

"Let me handle this." Steve said as he uncovered her mouth "Hey hey hey! Wait a Minute QUIET!"

"You make me sick!" Karen yelled

"Shhh Quiet." Steve said whispering

"You make me want to throw up." Jeff said to Karen

"Shhhh Quiet I'll solve this right now." Steve said smiling "I'll help both of you ok? You can't have Jeff without Karen and you can't have Karen without Jeff."

"Exactly." Jeff said

"You gotta have all of you or none of you. In this case we're going to have none of you because…"

"No." Karen said

"You're both FIRED!" Steve yelled happily "FIRED FIRED FIRED HAHAHAHAHA FIRRRRRRRRRRRED TA TA FOR NOW!" He yelled happily some more as he, Katie and Ally left and Katie glomped him happily

"I love you! I love you! I love you!" Katie said happily "You're the best big brother in the world!"

"Good thing this is on camera because I'm now going to hold this against you." Steve smirked as he got up from Katie's glomp

"Tomorrow I'll hate you for that but tonight I freaking love you." Katie said happily as her and Ally walked away

_Me: Finally Jeff and Karen are fired! Best Impact Wrestling ever :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	17. Chapter 15 December 22 and 29, 2011

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D And sorry it took me so long in getting this up but I've been in a dark place for a while and I just got out and better but at least the Chapter is up now right? :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 and Miss-RKO for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You guys rule :D :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 15 December 22, 2011/December 29 2011 (December 13, 2011)

"Ok so you have nothing to do tonight as well?" Ally asked as her and Katie were once again in Katie's office

"No Idea." Katie said lying down on the couch

"Hey Katie Steve is insane again." Ally said pointing at the TV

"What the hell?" Katie asked jumping up and saw Steve in his 'Insane Icon' Face Paint "Ally?"

"Yes?" Ally asked

"Is it too late to change my ring name to Katie Styles again?" Katie asked

"You're the VP you can do whatever you want." Ally said

"Hopefully this won't be long." Katie said "Because I hate it when he's this way."

"I know you do." Ally said

"Well I'm stuck back here again unless Michael becomes an ass like Aries." Katie said laying back down again

"Or if Karen and Jeff come back." Ally said

"Nah Steve and I buffed up Security so they won't be anywhere near here." Katie said laying down some more

"So you will be bored huh?" Ally asked as it was Allen and Frankie vs. Rob and Chris

"Pretty much." Katie said lying down on the couch "I feel bad for Chris."

"So do I." Ally said

"I mean he has to team up with Rob." Katie said laughing

"Well…I heard that Frankie is going to align himself up with Chris tomorrow Ha!" Ally said trying to get to Katie

"I know I planned it." Katie said

"Damn you're good." Ally said going back and forth

"I know I am." Katie smirked as Allen and Frankie won "It was Rob's fault that he and Chris lost."

"Agreed." Ally said

"I mean besides Hogan, Flair and Bitchoff Rob is pretty much a cancer in TNA too." Katie said

"Then why don't you guys jump ship to the WWE?" A Voice asked

"Because they're worse with them being PG and I'm not PG." Katie said as her and Ally didn't bother to look and see who the Voice belonged to

"Please everyone knows that you're not PG Katie." The Voice said as it sounded like it smiled

"Damn right I'm not." Katie smiled to see who the Voice belonged to "Athena!"

"Athena?" Ally asked as they turned around to see their friend from OVW Athena Bustin

"Hey Athena." Katie smiled as she went and hugged Athena "What's up?"

"Glad I got called up." Athena smiled as she hugged Katie then hugged Ally as well as soon as she came over to

"Called up?" Katie asked "You mean you were in OVW all this time after Ally and I left?"

"You know I had nowhere else to go." Athena said sadly then smiled "Besides since OVW Became a TNA Developmental Territory I've been hoping to be called up so I can see you guys."

"Well we're glad you're here now." Katie smiled hugging her

"Thank you guys." Athena smiled as they heard Ashley and Chloe say that Karen named them the CO VP's of the Knockouts "Um is it just me or are Madison and Chloe not the CO Knockout VP's."

"They're not the CO Knockout VP's." Katie and Ally said

"Well can I do something to them please?" Athena asked

"If you want but ask Lacey, Traci or Shiloh for help." Katie smiled

"Who's Traci, Shiloh and Lacey?" Athena asked

"Traci is the black hair woman with the big breasts, Lacey has blue highlights in her hair and Shiloh is the quiet one." Katie said

"Ok thanks." Athena smiled as she ran out

"Think she'll remember?" Ally asked

"I think she will." Katie smiled as she sat back "But it is great to see Athena again huh?"

"Yeah it is." Ally smiled "Gave you something to do. Now you're going back to being bored."

"Shut up Alison." Katie said sounding annoyed

"I'm just saying you always complain about being bored. I mean since you became the VP of TNA and all." Ally said

"Not my fault." Katie said lying back again

"But it is your fault that you dropped the world title to James back in October." Ally said

"How many times do I need to tell you Covell I don't need to hold the world title anymore now that Hogan is no longer in charge." Katie said

"So every time that someone is in Charge of TNA that's not you, Dixie, or your brother you'll hold the world title?" Ally asked

"Pretty much." Katie smiled "Also if they're a heel and not family."

"Who do you consider family around here besides me, Chris and Allen?" Ally asked

"Steve, Ivory, Robert, James, Frankie, Traci, Shiloh, Lakeisha, Eliza, Ella, Thea, Lacey, Fayne, Lily, Patrick (Alex Shelley), Samantha, Mandy, Tommy (Crimson), Bianca and Miranda." Katie smiled "Not so much as Steve as everyone else."

"Somehow I knew you were going to say that." Ally said giggling

"Anyway." Katie said looking at the card "Looks like I don't have anything to do tonight so we can head home."

"Alright." Ally smiled as they packed their bags and left

_Me: Not much this last except Athena debuting. Plus nothing this week which is why I'm doing this weeks as well. Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	18. Chapter 16 December 29, 2011

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D :D Sorry I took so long with it I got tired last night and I finished it just now :D :D So enjoy everyone :D I would like to think MusicIsLife2 for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You Rock :D :D Now On with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 16 December 29, 2011 (December 13-14, 2011)

"What is Ashley doing?" Katie asked angrily as she walked to the ring

"Apparently her, Gail and Chloe are firing Lisa (Tara), Brooke and Brenda." Samantha said walking up to Katie "Let them fire Brooke and Brenda and keep Lisa." She said with a smile and Katie looked at her for a minute

"Yeah no." Katie said as her and Samantha walked to the ring "You, Mandy and the Adam's need to bury the hatchet."

"I will when they will and I know they won't anytime soon." Samantha said sternly

"Then be the bigger person and do something to bury it." Katie said as she smiled as she went to the theme song guy "Play Nightmare." She said as _Nightmare _by _Avenged Sevenfold _played and her and Samantha walked to the ring and when they got in the ring Katie got a mic

"Madison, Chloe and Gail do you honestly think that you can actually fire these three?" Katie asked

"Karen named us the VP's Of the Knockouts!" Ashley yelled

"Karen named us the VP's of the Knockouts." Katie mocked Ashley "Shut up!" She yelled "You three I've had it up to here with you. You have no power here! Lacey Hellraiser, Shiloh Brooks and Traci Brooks have the power here!"

"Come on Katie!" Ashley yelled

"Come on Katie." Katie mocked her again "Shut up Madison! I'm going to do something about. Gail you're in a street fight for the Knockouts Championship tonight against Fayne. And Rayne sisters tonight you're facing the X Division sisters two thirds of the Sisters Of Doom Samantha and myself!" She smiled happily as Ashley and Chloe threw a fit "So bitches Ta ta for now!" She smiled happily some more as she and Samantha went to the back

"Thanks sis it's been a while since I've had a match on Impact." Samantha smiled

"Yep too bad that'll be tomorrow." Katie smiled "One more match which is the last match between Michael and Anthony. Which I need to be out on Commentary for."

"Well I'll see you tomorrow then sis." Samantha smiled "By the way I thought you and Ally left earlier."

"We did but Steve caught us and he made us stay so I have to stay until the show is over." Katie said holding her head "I'll see you tomorrow Sammy."

"I'll stay with you." Samantha said "I have nothing to do. Plus I am the Knockouts X Division Champion so I'll just watch the match with you."

"Ok sis." Katie smiled as she went out on Commentary next to Mike and Taz

"Welcome Katie welcome Samantha." Taz smiled

"Thank you Taz." Katie smiled as Michael's theme played and he came out

"Katie who do you want to win this the most?" Mike asked

"Well if you ask me I like both of them so I wouldn't mind facing either one of them." Katie smiled as Anthony's theme played and he came out

"Well they're both great athletes." Taz said

"That they are." Katie smiled as the match started

_**FF Towards the End**_

When Anthony was close to getting the contract Michael got him off the pole and got the contract himself

"Your winner Zema Ion!" Christy announced

"It's on at Genesis." Katie smiled as she took off her headset and left with Samantha

"So I'll see you tomorrow Kate?" Samantha asked

"Yeah." Katie smiled "See you tomorrow Sammy." She smiled as the two sister in laws went their separate ways

_**FF Towards the Next night**_

"Man what a night last night." Katie smiled as she walked in her office the next night

"What happened sis?" Samantha asked as Katie put down her bags

"Adult stuff Sammy." Katie smiled "Romantic one on one time with my man."

"Hey your man is my brother." Samantha said shuttering

"I know." Katie said smiling as she pulled out an outfit

"Hey is that my brothers' latest shirt turned into a tank top you wore for those Christmas commercials?" Samantha asked

"Yeah." Katie smiled "I'm wearing it as my ring gear tonight."

"Nice." Samantha smiled as she pulled out her Impact Wrestling Shirt cut to show her stomach she wore in the commercial

"Wearing your shirt too?" Katie asked as she smiled

"Yep." Samantha smiled as she put it on along with a pair of Dark Blue Wrestling Tights and Dark Blue Wrestling Boots

"Awesome." Katie smiled as she put on her outfit along with a pair of Black Tripp Pants and Black Combat boots.

"Thank you." Samantha smiled as she put her belt on her shoulder. The Knockouts X Division belt was exactly like the X Division belt but the Strap and X Were Dark pink plus it had _Knockouts X Division Champion _on it "So when do we go on?" She asked

"We're the main event tonight." Katie smiled

"Seriously?" Samantha asked as she smiled "The two of us get the main event tonight?"

"You bet." Katie smiled as she started stretching out "Thank my brother."

"Really? He is a good brother after all." Samantha smiled

"Sometimes." Katie said "Other times I just want to put him in a mental house."

"Well he is a little insane I'll give him that." Samantha said

"A little Sammy?" Katie asked in shock "Have you seen him over the summer?"

"Yes." Samantha said "But he's changed a bit."

"Well he is less insane I'll give him that but last night he was insane again." Katie said

"Besides when he's insane you're insane with him." Samantha said "Like a couple of days ago when Karen and Jeff got fired you glomped him like there was no tomorrow."

"He fired Karen and Jeff which I'm happy about." Katie smiled "Plus after we get done with the Simmons sisters tonight Ashley and Chloe won't be able to take over the Knockouts division."

"They won't with Karen gone and you going after them." Samantha said

"Sammy half the Knockouts are scared of me anyway." Katie said smirking

"You think I don't know that?" Samantha asked as Katie got done stretching and they walked to the ring

"I know you do." Katie said smiling as they got to gorilla "Play Made of Stone." She told the theme song guy as he played _Made Of Stone _by _Evanescence _played as her and Samantha walked out to the ring and got in and glared at Ashley and Madison as JB Did the Introductions

"The following Knockouts Tag team match is scheduled for one fall and is your main event of the evening. Introducing first to my left the team of Madison Rayne and Chloe Rayne!" JB Announced as the fans booed them big time "And their opponents to my right the team of the TNA Knockouts X Division Champion Samantha and the TNA X Division Champion Katie Borden they are the Sisters of Doom!" He announced as the fans cheered for them big time as the bell rang and the match started with Samantha and Chloe

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Katie and Ashley and when Ashley was down and Samantha was protecting their corner Katie got up on the top rope and did _Darkness Approaches _on her and pinned her and won

"Your winners Samantha and Katie Borden!" JB Announced

After they won they hugged a bit and celebrated when they got their belts back and celebrated with them before going to the back.

_Me: Awesome :D Madison and Chloe lost and they know who's in Charge now :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D_


	19. Chapter 17 January 5, 2012

_Me: Hey guys here is the next Chapter :D Sorry I took so long with it but I was working on my other story at the same time and sometimes for me it's hard to focus on two stories at once but hopefully you guys like this Chapter :D I would like to think Pinaprincesa, MusicIsLife2 and Miss-RKO for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D :D I would also like to think Miss-RKO for reviewing Chapter 15 as well :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D_

Chapter 17 January 5, 2012 (December 14, 2011)

"Sweet another match." Katie smiled happily as she found out that she was teaming up with Lacey to take on Jessie and Michael

"You just love having matches don't you?" Ally asked as she walked in

"Damn right I do." Katie smiled as she got changed into a Dark Pink Tank Top, Dark Pink Tripp Pants and Dark Pink Boots

"Too bad I didn't have one yet." Athena smiled sadly sitting on the couch

"You want one because I can put you in one." Katie smiled

"I'll wait until the next tapings." Athena smiled "Thanks anyway though."

"Anything for a good friend of mine." Katie smiled hugging Athena tightly

"Katie your brother wants to see you." A stage hand said walking by

"Tell him I'll be there." Katie said as he walked away "Ugh I hate him."

"Yet you love him from how you've been treating him lately." Ally smiled

"Shut up Covell." Katie said rolling her eyes as she went and found Steve "What's up Shithead?"

"Hey be nice to me I got a surprise for you." Steve said as they walked somewhere

"You turning into the Insane Icon again?" Katie asked sounding annoyed

"No." Steve said laughing as he opened the door to a locker room

"Garrett!" Katie smiled happily as she ran to hug Garrett

"Katie it's good to see you again." Garrett smiled happily as he hugged Katie back

"So you're cleared 100%?" Katie asked

"Yep. I decided that I'm not going to let my dad, Gunner or anyone push me around." Garrett said "I'm honored to be out in the ring with you, AJ your brother. I'm quite honored." He said smiling

"Well what are you doing with this?" Steve asked pointing at Garrett's ref shirt

"Well…I'm gonna ref the next match." Garrett said

"No you're not." Steve said "Take the shirt off."

"Just take the shirt off Garrett he won't shut up until you do." Katie said "Trust me I know." She said as Garrett took off the shirt

"I don't know what you're thinking." Steve said taking the shirt from Garrett "You're not a referee." He said bending over and grabbing a pair of boots and handing them to Garrett "You're a Wrestler Garrett." He said as Garrett hesitantly took the boots "Welcome to the roster." He said patting Garrett on the shoulder as he left

"Congratulations Garrett." Katie smiled hugging Garrett tightly "Sting you did something smart for once!" She yelled at him knowing they were on Camera as she hugged Garrett "I am so glad you're on the main roster."

"Thanks Katie and I would like to thank you for helping me out." Garrett smiled "Also for training me and taking me under your wing and not hating me for screwing you out a couple of matches last year."

"Well you are changing and making an effort and you did help my brother and I get TNA back." Katie smiled "I don't forgive just anyone Garrett. I mean I haven't fully forgiven Jeff Hardy yet."

"I know you haven't but I'm glad you could forgive me. Thank you Katie." Garrett smiled

"Anytime Garrett." Katie smiled as she looked at the time. "Oh crap I got to go my match is up next." She said "I'll catch ya later Garrett."

"See ya Katie." Garrett said as Katie ran off to find Lacey

"There you are Katie." Lacey said as she had on the same outfit but in Dark Blue

"Sorry Steve brought Garrett back." Katie smiled

"Seriously?" Lacey asked

"Yep and he's on the roster now." Katie smiled

"Sweetness." Lacey smiled happily as they walked to the ring "Play Boom." She told the theme song guy and he played _Boom _by _POD _and they walked out

"The following Tag team match is scheduled for one fall introducing first the TNA Tag team Champions Lacey Hellraiser and Katie Borden Hellraiser Angels!" Christy announced as Katie and Lacey ran to the ring happily then went to the top rope and posed a bit then waited for Jessie and Michael

"And their opponents the team of Jesse Sorenson and Zema Ion!" Christy announced as Jesse's theme played and he and Michael came out and Michael tried hogging the spot light from him and Katie and Lacey stared at them

"I really don't like Michael." Lacey whispered to Katie as he and Jesse got in the ring

"I'm starting not to like him either." Katie whispered as Michael wanted to start the match for his team "Let me start the match."

"Got it." Lacey whispered as the match started with Katie and Michael

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two legal people in the ring were Lacey and Michael and when Michael was in position Lacey went and did the _Gorilla Press Drop and Running Splash _on him and pinned him and won.

"Here are your winners Lacey Hellraiser and Katie Borden Hellraiser Angels!" Christy announced as Lacey and Katie hugged tightly and celebrated as Jesse cheered them on and smiled at the girls as they went to the back.

"Are we awesome or what?" Lacey asked excitedly as they were in the back

"Yeah we are." Katie smiled as they hi fived each other "I can't wait for Genesis."

"Good luck." Lacey smiled

"You too Lacey." Katie smiled as she hugged her and she went to her office and got changed into her street clothes and left.

_Me: I'm starting not to like Zema's Character but I do like him as a wrestler I'll admit that. Anyway who do you guys think will win at Genesis? Jesse? Zema? Lacey? Or Katie? Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	20. Chapter 18

_Me: Surprise! :D :D A Double Update :D I thought I would give you this Chapter as well as the last one at the same time because it took so long to wait :D Anyway enjoy everyone :D And this does have a lemon in it so if you don't like Lemons then skip this Chapter. Enjoy Everyone :D_

Chapter 18 December 28, 2011

"Man it's good to be back home." Katie smiled as her and Allen got back home after spending Christmas at Carrie and Adam's house

"I know right?" Allen asked as he sat down and Katie sat next to him

"I like my sister but that was a full house with you, me, Skylar, the boys, Ally, Chris and his Kids, Karla, Matt (Zack Ryder) plus Carrie, Adam, Selena and Edward." Katie said cuddling next to him "I like everyone that was there but that was just too much for me."

"What is it with you and hanging out with too much people?" Allen asked "You hang out with too much people at work all the time."

"I know but never for days at a time." Katie said as she cuddled closer to him "I just like being alone with you."

"Is that why you left Skylar with Miranda for a couple of days?" Allen asked

"Yeah." Katie smiled as she held his hand "Want to watch a movie?"

"I will kill you if it's one of the Twilight movies." Allen joked

"It's not." Katie smiled as she got up and got a movie. "It's the Human Centipede."

"Are you kidding?" Allen asked sounding a little scared

"Nope." Katie smiled putting it in and sitting next to him

"I'm gonna have nightmares thanks to you." He mumbled

"I'll make sure you have sweet dreams tonight." Katie smiled as they watched the movie

"You promise?" Allen asked watching the movie

"I promise." Katie smiled as she cuddled with him watching the movie

"That was creepy." Allen said after the movie was over

"Wasn't all that bad." Katie smiled

"Easy for you to say you love scary movies." Allen said

"True." Katie smiled "How about we watch an episode of Daria to make you happy."

"Anything to get that movie out of my head." Allen said as Katie turned on the 360 and went to her Hulu Plus and put on an episode of Daria and started watching it

"There is nothing wrong with that movie." Katie said as they watched more Daria

"What if you had to be attached to someone's butt?" Allen asked

"I would kick that Doctor's butt before that happens." Katie said laughing

"He had a freaking tranquilizer gun!" Allen exclaimed

"I would have kicked it out of his hands." Katie said laughing

"Sure you would." Allen said rolling his eyes not believing Katie

"Anyway you want to go to bed?" Katie asked

"It's only 8." Allen said

"I know I'm just really tired." Katie said lying

"Well ok." Allen said not believing her as they went upstairs to their room and when they got in there Katie closed the door and gave Allen a seductive look and jumped in his arms and kissed him passionately and he held on to her and kissed her back "Tired my back side." He smiled after breaking the kiss for a minute before kissing her again while taking her to the bed and sitting down with her while not once breaking the kiss

"I just wanted to get you up here with me." Katie smirked seductively as she broke the kiss for a second then kissed him again as they laid down then broke the kiss for a few seconds long enough for them to get to the pillows then they kissed passionately again as Allen gently broke the kiss as he went to her neck and he heard her moan a bit and he smiled as he went and sucked on her neck a bit making her moan louder then after a few he stopped for a minute as he took off her shirt and he smirked as he saw she was wearing her Black and Dark Pink Strapless Bra

"You planned this didn't you?" Allen asked

"Maybe." Katie said smirking

"Are you wearing the matching underwear?" Allen asked raising an eyebrow

"Yes." Katie smirked as Allen got on top of her and kissed her rough and passionate. _"He's definitely turned on." _She thought as she broke the kiss for a minute to take off Allen's shirt then kissed him again and started feeling his chest at the same time as he went down to her neck again then went lower as he kissed the tops of her breasts before taking off her bra and throwing it to the ground and started sucking on her right nipple and fondling her left and she started moaning louder. After a few minutes he switched nipples and she moaned louder and he smiled to himself knowing that he was making those noises for him and him only.

"Why did you stop?" Katie panted after a minute

"Taking my sweet time with you." Allen smiled as he took off her pants and underwear and stuck two fingers in her and started pumping in and out of her

"Oh snap!" Katie yelled as Allen stuck his fingers in and out of her. He went slow at first then he started going fast and rough

"Allen….I'm close!" Katie moaned in pleasure after a few minutes and Allen sped up until she screamed his name and came.

"You know I think I need to prepare you more." Allen smirked licking his fingers as he went down and started licking her

"No more teasing!" Katie yelled in pleasure as he stuck his tongue in and out of her some more and she put her hand and her hair pulling her close to her as she moaned loudly. She wanted to threaten him but she could not find the words right at that moment as Allen went faster with his tongue until she came a second time

"Can…I have you now…?" Katie asked as Allen was hovering over her as she took off his pants and underwear

"You sure you want me?" Allen asked while smirking and Katie flipped them over so that she was on top of him and she sat on him until he was in her all the way "No fair Katie." He said while moaning

"You teased me…. for too long." Katie moaned as she started moving slowly teasing him

"Come on Katie." Allen whined

"Next time don't tease me." Katie smirked as she moved slowly some more and Allen flipped them over so he was on top and he started going fast and rough

"Don't pretend you don't like my teasing." He said smirking as Katie started moaning louder

"Just shut up and make love to me." Katie moaned as she kissed him passionately as he started moving faster then stopped when he felt like Katie was close to coming then started again and after a while when they both were close he went faster until they both came at the same time and Allen collapsed on top of her

"Man…that felt good." Katie smiled at her husband

"I missed spending time… with you like this." Allen smiled catching his breath as he pulled out of Katie and pulled up the covers and pulled her close to him

"Same here…there is a reason I enjoy Skylar being at Miranda's sometimes." Katie said catching her breath and smiling

"You can't have her there all the time." Allen smiled

"I know I enjoy having Skylar here with me too." Katie said smiling as she cuddled as close to Allen as possible

"Same here." Allen smiled as Katie closed her eyes and he kissed her forehead "I love you Katie." He smiled as he held her close and he went to sleep himself

_Me: Awwwwww an adorable moment after making love :3 If you ask me though AJ does tease too much lol ;D Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


	21. Chapter 19

_Me: Hey guys I'm back with the next Chapter before Genesis. Don't worry it's the last Filler Chapter before the Genesis Chapter :D But that lemon in the last Chapter had a part in this ;D anyway Enjoy Everyone :D :D_

Chapter 19 January 3, 2012

"Thanks for taking me Ally." Katie smiled nervously as her and Ally were outside a health clinic

"It's just to double check right?" Ally asked

"Yeah." Katie said as they went inside

_**Flashback a Few Days Earlier**_

It was morning and Katie just woke up but for some reason she felt sick so she ran to the toilet and threw up

"Katie are you ok?" Allen asked just waking up and hearing Katie throw up

"Yeah." Katie said throwing up some more "Must be food poisoning."

"Well just be careful today ok Sweetheart?" Allen asked as he got up and got a pair of sweatpants on

"Ok." Katie said as she threw up again then as soon as she stopped she went and laid back down and got her iPhone out and texted Ally

_Ally Do me a big favor-Katie_

_What?-Ally_

_Go to the Store and get me a pregnancy test-Katie_

_What? But you can't get pregnant-Ally_

_Please get me one and don't let Allen find out yet-Katie_

_Ok I'll be there in a few-Ally_

_Thank you and I love you :D-Katie_

_Love you too sis :D-Ally_

"Now I wait." Katie said as she turned on the TV and the 360 and went to Hulu Plus again and started watching an episode of _Beavis and Butthead_ and getting dressed while waiting for Ally to show up

"Geez Katie you knew I was showing up but yet you watch that crap?" Ally pouted as she walked in her room

"Yep." Katie smiled as she got up "You got the test?"

"Yeah lucky for you I have a couple of these at home." Ally said handing her a box

"Should I ask?" Katie asked sounding annoyed

"Nope." Ally smirked as Katie went in the bathroom "So what made you think you were preggers?"

"I got sick when I woke up plus I think I missed my period this month." Katie said from the bathroom

"We'll just have to wait and see then huh?" Ally asked as Katie came out

"Ok two lines its positive one line its negative right?" Katie asked looking at the stick

"That's right." Ally said looking at Katie "So what are you going to do if it's Positive?"

"I don't know." Katie said looking down at the stick "I never been pregnant before or thought that I would ever be pregnant. I do know I won't ever get rid of my baby if I have one." She said looking down at her stomach

"That's good." Ally smiled as Katie looked at the stick and froze "Katie?"

"It's positive." Katie said softly

"It is?" Ally asked as she saw that the stick had two lines on it "Congratulations." She smiled hugging her

"Thanks Ally." Katie smiled softly "But…I want a redo these things do have a false reading right?"

"Sometimes." Ally said

"Well I want a redo to make sure but I don't want Allen to find out yet." Katie said softly

"We can find out in a couple of days but your secret is safe with me." Ally smiled

"Thank you Ally." Katie smiled hugging Ally

_**End Flashback**_

"Well you heard the Doctor." Ally said as they walked out of the Clinic

"Yeah I'm really pregnant." Katie said softly as they walked back to the car

"Are you excited?" Ally asked as they got in the car

"I don't know what to feel right now honestly." Katie said as Ally drove off "Like I said I never expected to be pregnant. Ever."

"I know sis." Ally said as they drove "So what are you going to do?"

"Well after Genesis I'm staying out of the ring." Katie said "And I'll start staying at home and do business there in July." She said

"You'll also need someone around you at all time backstage." Ally said

"I'll have you, Steve, Allen, Athena, Ella and Ivory." Katie said smiling

"Ok." Ally smiled as they drove some more "So are you excited that you're finally having a baby?"

"Yeah I am." Katie smiled looking down at her stomach "I can't wait."

"Wonder what Allen will think." Ally smiled

"I don't know but I'll find out soon." Katie smiled as they got back to her house "Thanks Ally."

"Anytime." Ally smiled "Hey if Allen dumps you over the baby let Chrissy and I know and we'll kick his ass."

"Ok." Katie said laughing as she shut the car door and went inside and saw Allen on the couch playing the 360 "Hey."

"Hey how was spending girl time with Ally?" Allen asked pausing the game

"It was good but I have something to tell you." Katie smiled as she sat down next to him "It's going to be hard for me to tell you."

"What?" Allen asked as he started to worry "Did you cheat on me? Don't you love me anymore?"

"No it's not that." Katie said quickly

"What is it then?" Allen asked sounding scared and Katie looked him in the eyes

"Allen." Katie said taking a deep breath "I'm pregnant."

"You're what?" Allen asked in shock

"I'm pregnant." Katie said as Allen pulled her in a big hug

"Katie that's great." Allen smiled happily as he hugged her tightly "I'm so happy right now."

"Me too." Katie smiled as she hugged him back "I thought you would break up with me because of this."

"Katie I would never break up with you because of this." Allen said looking her straight in the eye "I'm very happy right now because you're pregnant."

"I never expected this but I'm glad it did happen." Katie smiled as she hugged Allen some more and cried happily

_Me: Finally Katie is Pregnant :D :D (If you read on her Wiki on my Homepage it said she couldn't) Guess she proved her body wrong :D :D Read and Review Everyone :D_


	22. Chapter 20 January 8, 2012

_Me: Hey I'm back with the next Chapter guys :D And sorry it's short but I can't do much with Katie having a baby soon. Anyway I would like to think DanDJohnMLover for reviewing the last Chapter :D :D You rock :D Now on with the Story :D :D_

Chapter 20 January 8, 2012

"Guys go easy on me tonight this is my last match for a while ok." Katie said as she was meeting with Lacey, Jesse and Michael before their match

"We will."Lacey smiled "Well Jesse and I will at least."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Michael asked glaring at her

"Guys break it up. You guys are going to be on the same side after tonight." Katie said getting between them

"You're right." Lacey said glaring at Michael "But I still don't like him."

"I don't like you either Hellwig." Michael said glaring as he got up and left

"Remind me why I'm stuck on his side after tonight?" Lacey asked as Jesse left and they got ready for their match

"I need a reason to be written off TV for a while and what better way than this." Katie said smiling as she changed into a black tank top, a Black and White Plaid Mini Skirt and Black Combat Boots

"You owe me big time for this." Lacey said as she changed into a Hell Bunny Psycho Corset in Black, Black Tripp Pants with Chains and Black Womens Wrestling Boots

"At least Fayne is joining you." Katie said as she put her hair up

"True." Lacey smiled then frowned "It sucks that after tonight you'll be out of Action until October."

"Well I do want to keep my baby safe." Katie said then smiled "But I will be backstage here until July."

"That I will be glad about." Lacey smiled as they walked to the ring

"Plus Harvey knows not to go in my office with the Camera so we can do whatever in there." Katie smiled happily

"Awesome." Lacey smiled "Hooray for breaking Kayfabe."

"Yep." Katie smiled as _Cage The Beast _by _Adelitas Way _played and Lacey walked out as Katie waited

"Which Theme Katie?" The theme song guy asked

"My Last Breath." Katie said as Lacey was out there and her new theme _My Last Breath _by _Evanescence _played and she walked out there

"And their opponent from Venice Beach, California she is the TNA X Division Champion Katie Borden!" Christy announced as Katie got in the ring and when she got in it she raised her X Division belt happily and kissed it before handing it to Brian before the match started.

_**FF Towards the End**_

The two last people in the ring were Katie and Lacey and after putting up a fight Fayne came out and distracted Brian while Lacey smirked and grabbed the belt as Katie got up and when she did Lacey decked her with the belt and threw it back and pinned Katie and when Brian got to count he counted to three and Lacey won

"Your winner and NEW TNA X Division Champion Lacey Hellraiser!" Christy announced as Brian handed Lacey the belt and she raised it while smirking as the crowd in the Impact Zone booed her. When she put it down she smirked as Fayne got in the ring

"Hey Fayne let's give our Best Friend some help getting up." Lacey said smirking as Fayne got Katie up but hit her with _Fayne's Reign _on to the belt as Lacey picked it up and her and Fayne went to the back

"Man you guys made it look believable." Katie said lying down on her couch as she got back from the ring and walked in her office and saw Fayne and Lacey in there

"You really think so?" Fayne asked "I'm really nervous about being a heel."

"You'll be great at it. Your size scares a lot of people so that'll help." Katie smiled

"Thanks Katie." Fayne smiled as Athena walked by

"Athena!" Katie smiled waving Athena in

"What's up Katie?" Athena asked

"Want a big push towards the Knockouts Title?" Katie asked and Athena smiled happily

"Are you kidding me? YES!" Athena smiled happily

"By the way want Lacey's position as CO VP of the Knockouts?" Katie asked

"Katie!" Lacey said Whining

"Lacey you're a heel now you can't be the CO VP of the Knockouts anymore." Katie said

"Oh yeah." Lacey said grumbling sitting back and crossing her arms

"If you want me to take Lacey's place then sure." Athena smiled happily "Thank you so much Katie."

"Anytime." Katie smiled "Now I won't be here for much longer for a while because I'm pregnant but I'm sure you'll do great. If you have any questions ask my brother ok?"

"Alright thank you Katie." Athena smiled happily as she walked away happily

"You must really hate Heel authority figures huh?" Fayne asked

"There was a reason I spent all of last year getting rid of Hogan out of TNA." Katie said "This year I get a break until October while giving new people a push and people who deserve a push a push."

"So Fayne and I are getting pushed as heels right?" Lacey asked

"You bet." Katie smiled

"Can we join up with Robert on the selfish Generation?" Lacey asked

"If you want." Katie said

"Thank you Katie." Lacey smiled excitedly as she hugged Katie tightly

"Anytime but Ivory, Athena and someone else is going to feud with you guys." Katie said "I don't know who yet but I'll think of someone."

"Ok." Lacey smiled as she hugged Katie some more

_Me: So Lacey and Fayne turned on Katie in the ring. Bet you guys didn't see that coming huh (Unless You read my Homepage lol) Read and Review Everyone :D :D_


End file.
